Memory Manipulation
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: Left on her own, a young woman has inherited a special talent from her ANBU father. The Hyuuga clan wishes to make use of her talent, but that's if she can manage to survive training. It's more of a problem than you might think. Neji/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Years after the continuing events in the manga/anime. A young woman is left on her when her father, an ANBU ninja, dies in the line of duty. She inherited a special talent from him, but it proves more of a hinderence than anything else. The Hyuuga clan, having worked with her father on occasion, formulate their own plans for her talent. That's if she can learn how to be a ninja.

Warning: Nothing really, some barely-suggestive stuff and swearing.

Disclaimer: Don't own stuff. Do own original characters, plot, etc.

If you read this, please let me know. This is just a side story I'm working in the midst of everything, so it won't be updated very often. I do enjoy writing it, though.

* * *

My name is Iijima Taya. For twenty years, I deluded myself that I was a normal child. Sure, dad was gone a lot, but I knew he was a ninja and had a job to do. What I didn't know was that he was a member of the ANBU Black Ops – a fact I learned only after they told me of his death.

I should probably back up. My mother died in childbirth and I was raised by my single father. We live in Konohagure, which is a pretty peaceful place, all things considered. I was never given the opportunity to become a ninja – my overprotective father refused to let me be trained, so I spent the majority of my life in or around my house, seeing almost no one. I didn't mind too much since dad did teach me some basic jutsus, as well as survival skills. No special skills, no bloodline limits, kekkei genkai – nope, none of that. Lucky me. I did know a summoning jutsu, thanks to dad, which came in handy when I was alone and bored.

What I didn't know until after he was dead was that he had a good reason for hiding me. He was paranoid, even for ANBU, and was always fearful an enemy might find out his identity and seek revenge. None of this helped me though, not when they told me he was dead. I had nothing. We had a small house on the edge of the village and not many possessions; dad didn't see the point, and as a result neither did I.

Twenty years old, left alone, and with no skills to help me make my way in the world. That doesn't mean I'm stupid as to the ways of the world – I just can't find a decent job. I'm kind of screwed here, I think.

* * *

And so she sat on the small lawn – if it could be called that, yard work was never her strong point and it looked more like an overgrown jungle as a result– and tried to think what to do. Leave Konoha? She didn't think so.

"You've got a good body. Maybe you could use that?"

"Uhra!" she exclaimed, glaring at the creature. She didn't know what she was thinking, summoning him, but she had to admit she was lonely. He was irritating, but it beat the silence. Damn weasel.

"Oh, come on," he whined, and spiraled up her bent leg to sit on her knee, green eyes peering at Taya.

_"Great legacy to leave me, dad – a weasel who thinks I should be a hooker,"_ she thought with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it!"

"Sure," she replied wryly, raising an eyebrow. His fur was a sleek ginger color, and his body was almost three feet long, not including the tail. A stretched-out rat, she called him. "Just like you didn't mean it when you said I should try to rob that passing ninja. Idiot."

"Hey!"

"Be quiet," she ordered, suddenly hearing people approaching. She got to her feet quickly and tried to brush out the grass stains on her butt - she winced, knowing it wasn't a very good first impression. Her clothes didn't help anyway – a snug green tank-top that reached her thighs, short black shorts, and a belt.

_"It looks like I was playing ninja or something,"_ she thought with some amount of resignation.

"Are you Iijima Taya?" a man asked, followed by two others. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously – this was one of the ANBU that had told her about her father.

_"Oishi, I think."_

"You know that," she replied shortly. It had been over a year. Twenty-one now, she had basically wasted that year doing nothing while trying to figure out something to do, and no one had really bothered her during that time.

"This is Hyuuga Hiashi, and Hyuuga Neji," Oishi said, introducing them with a formal gesture. She nodded briefly and eyed the two men. She knew of them, obviously, but had never met them. Neji, she remembered, was in ANBU now as well and her own age. However, she knew even less about his uncle.

"Pleased to meet you," she finally said, managing a stiff bow. Neji, wearing robes in the style of the Hyuuga clan, only crossed his arms, but his uncle smiled slightly.

"I deeply regret the loss of your father. He was a talented ninja," Hiashi began calmly, and apparently expected some sort of reply. She only eyed him, so he decided to continue. "I understand you have no family left," he said, deciding there was no way to word it nicely.

Taya shrugged, not having much to say to that. "No, I don't," she told him. "A few distant cousins on my mother's side in Numa no Kuni, but I have no desire to leave Konohagure at the moment."

The Hyuuga man eyed her for a moment and she almost squirmed under the gaze of those strange eyes. Taya kept her back stiff, however, and waited for the moment to pass. Sure enough, he blinked after several long seconds.

"I have a proposition to make," he began, and she narrowed my eyes. Uhra climbed to her shoulders and she could tell the man was surprised. He only paused a moment, however, before continuing. "I do not wish to see such a disgraceful end to the family of a member of ANBU."

"Disgraceful end?" she repeated slowly, now annoyed. "In what way am I disgraced, Hyuuga-san?"

"Living in poverty, having no means to support yourself?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. She flushed, but was too proud to back down, even from him.

_"Whatever I am, I am not a charity case,"_ she thought spitefully.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-san, but I can take care of myself," she began, but he interrupted smoothly – without sounding slippery or false, she noticed.

"Iijima-san, I knew your father a bit. I know what kind of man he was – I know how he protected you," Hiashi told her gently. "He would not have let you learn the necessary skills to survive without him, on your own in the world – even in the village. No work skills, no ninja skills."

"I can cook," Taya blurted out, and then snapped her mouth shut. _"I can too do things that are considered skills. Just because I'm not some damned super-ninja like dad was doesn't mean I'm helpless."_

There it went again. Another eyebrow! "I assumed that," the man informed me. Definitely amusement in his voice, which only made her feel like a child. And Neji just remained in the background, watching them both intently.

_"Kami, I hate ANBU. I really do."_

"Can you please get to the point, Hyuuga-san?" she asked wearily. Uhra bit her ear lightly and was easily ignored him.

"I would like to make a proposition, out of respect for your father," he began, and she actually listened. "The Hyuuga clan generally dislikes outsiders entering our estate, much less living there. However, I believe a daughter of Iijima-san can be trusted. I would like to offer you a job, in return for room and board."

Her jaw dropped at this. _Live_ at the Hyuuga estate? With a bunch of Hyuugas? _Live_ there? "I didn't know the Hyuuga family was given to such generosity to strangers," Taya said, before she could check the words. She was naturally suspicious, after living with a paranoid father her entire life.

Even Neji raised an eyebrow at that remark, and she could have sworn she heard Oishi gasp. Hiashi, however, merely _looked_ at her and it was obvious she squirmed that time. It wasn't an angry look, though – it almost seemed to be thoughtful, like he was studying her. For what, she didn't have a clue.

After a _long_ moment, he finally said something. "Iijima-san, I respect that attitude," he said.

Wait, _what_?

"Your father obviously taught you pride, honor, and strength," he continued, and she reluctantly continued to listen. "However, there are times when even the best ninja needs help. This is not an act of charity towards a stranger – your father helped me during his life and I wish to repay him by helping his daughter while she needs it."

_"Well, that doesn't make me feel ashamed at _all_."_

"I apologize for my rudeness, Hyuuga-san," she said, as meekly as she could manage. "And I accept your offer with gratitude." Uhra bit her again, harder, and she broke the jutsu, making him only a little 'poof' in her ear.

She could have sworn she saw Hiashi smile a bit, but it was quickly gone. "All right, Iijima-san. I will send someone to fetch you tomorrow after dawn, if that's acceptable."

"Whatever you wish, Hyuuga-san," the young woman replied. Part of her _hated_ being subservient to someone, but the man had a point. She had nothing going for her other than this. She only received a nod from the man before he turned and strode away, Neji following. Oishi remained behind, however, and stared at her.

"You're one lucky son-of-a-bitch," he managed, and she stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Moving in the Hyuuga clan!" he insisted, his brown eyes wide. They matched his hair, which always looked short and messy. He was a few years older than she was and had the especial talent of driving Taya insane.

"That's lucky how?" she demanded with a sigh, turning back to what she called a house. He smacked her on the back of the head, and received a kick in the side for it.

"You're moving up in the world!" he crowed, and met her glare with a poker face. "Admit it, Taya-chan, you didn't have a prayer until today."

"Don't call me that," she said absently, trying to shut the door on him and failing miserably.

"Admit it."

"No."

"Admit it."

"Get out!" she shouted and to her surprise, he 'poofed' out of the house. "I'll be damned, he actually listened. On second thought, I should probably try not to swear around the Hyuuga clan," she remarked, trying to remember that.

* * *

Taya was up before dawn, having packed the night before the few things she had. She peered at herself in a mirror, actually worried about her appearance for once. The young woman knew enough to realize she couldn't go to the Hyuuga compound in street clothes.

She also knew she wasn't much to look at. She at least had a clear complexion, and deep green eyes. Her hair was red-brown and if it was lighter, it would have matched Uhra's ginger color. She was short, only five-three, but her figure was slender from constant training.

She then asked herself a question she _never_ asked, because she never cared.

"What am I going to wear?"

"You look fine," Uhra said, kindly putting in his two cents as she ran for something to wear.

"Yeah, yeah, what about this?" Taya demanded, before realizing she was asking for fashion advice from a _weasel_. She grabbed the first thing that looked halfway decent. Thin sandals, black leggings that reached just past her knees, and a snug blue-green top. One sleeve was long and loose to her wrists, while the other was a skintight sleeve above her elbow; the neck was low at an angle, like the hem, and the point of the hem hung to my knee. A black belt over her hips completed the outfit. That was fancy for her and she absolutely despised it.

"Someone's here," the weasel remarked, getting a spot on her bag and sitting down demurely.

"How do you –" she began, but stopped when someone knocked. "Damn weasel," she grumbled, striding to the door and flinging it open. She had expected some servant, or maybe even Oishi, but was greeted by the staring white eyes of the Hyuuga clan.

"At least you're punctual," Neji said calmly, examining her as if she was a specimen in the museum.

"I didn't expect you, Hyuuga-san," she managed, and could have sworn he smirked.

"That's to be expected. Hiashi-san thought it would be best if someone from our clan came to escort you. A public acceptance, if you want," the young man said wryly, and she blinked before turning to get her bag.

"If you'll excuse me a minute, Hyuuga-san, I'll just get my bags…" Taya mumbled, and noticed he didn't seem to like being called that. She wondered why, but ignored it.

"Leave them here, someone will fetch them later," he informed her shortly, folding his arms across his chest impatiently. She glanced over her shoulder in surprise and looked down as Uhra jumped into her arms smugly. It was obvious he would pitch a fit if made to leave now, so she merely sighed and stepped back to Neji's side.

"I guess I'll follow you, Hyuuga-san. An escort is supposed to lead, after all," she added, almost teasing the great Hyuuga prodigy. He looked at her, almost in surprise, before turning and striding off, leaving the young woman to follow silently.

* * *

Neji examined the young woman discreetly as he adjusted his pace, so she was slightly in front of him for a time. That weasel – it was obviously a summoning jutsu and the fact she could master it meant his uncle was right. She did have some potential.

She had talent, hopefully inherited from her father, but it wasn't her aptitude for jutsus his uncle was interested. It was her eidetic memory that would be useful to train her, possibly even consider a future in ANBU for her. His uncle and her father had apparently discussed this before, or so Neji had been told. This girl, Taya, was able to perform jutsus after seeing it done only once.

That was the problem. She could mimic the jutsu perfectly – but she was unable to see chakra control and so still had to train to master the jutsu, even knowing it perfectly. A strange handicap, but an interesting one.

"_And most likely a frustrating one,"_ Neji mused, wondering if the girl had ever wanted to become a ninja. She walked with an easy grace, although obviously self-conscious because of his presence and the looks they were receiving, while her figure hinted that perhaps she had received physical training from her father to stay fit.

"Was there something you wanted, Hyuuga-san?" she asked suddenly, turning her head to stare at him. He twitched imperceptibly, and only grimaced at her.

"_There she goes again,"_ he muttered. He knew – he _knew_ – that the girl only called him Hyuuga-san because she realized he disliked it, and he did not like to be toyed with. She was an odd one, both respectful and a tease, unsure how much of either was acceptable.

* * *

She wondered if ANBU members went insane. It certainly seemed to her that Neji had, since he kept staring at her back. She had purposefully slowed down to be next to him, or behind him, instead of in front; only he'd somehow end up facing her back again.

_"Does he think I'd attack him? As if, I'm not that crazy. Even with Uhra whispering ideas of how to escape in my ear,"_ she thought dryly, and felt like she was marching to a prison, with Neji behind her like that.

"Was there something you wanted, Hyuuga-san?" Taya finally asked, glancing over her shoulder again. He only made a face, so she shrugged in response. She could practically _hear_ him thinking, his silence was so loud. If something didn't happen soon, she was going to go crazy.

"Bikou no Jutsu!" After performing several quick hand seals, the young woman turned invisible and shot away. She had to do something, after all. Uhra, unfortunately, was left back with Neji.

* * *

"What was that?" he growled, grabbing the weasel by the neck and lifting him to eye level. "What did she do?"

"Escaped?" Uhra offered nervously, twitching in an effort to wiggle loose.

"Damned girl," Neji swore under his breath. Dropping the familiar, he activated the Byakugan to try to spot her. He didn't even know she could perform a technique like that, let alone move that quick to begin with. Catching sight of her chakra, he moved quickly with a jutsu of his own and pinned her down in a side alley.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji asked her coolly, his foot on her collarbone. Taya grinned weakly at him, having been caught while scaling a fence.

"I don't know?" she managed, shrugging slightly and trying not to die. "I was bored?"

"So you run off?" he continued, causing her to wince.

"Not ran off," she corrected. "Moved faster. Like I was seriously trying to escape."

His weight lessened, so she pushed herself upright. Brushing herself off, she eyed him nervously.

"I just wanted something to do," she admitted weakly. "And I haven't had a chance to use any jutsus in a long time. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"It wasn't," he said shortly. He stared at her for a long moment before turning his back. Before he began to walk off, he muttered something under his breath.

"What?"

"Come on, and stay with me this time," he repeated, and she blinked.

_"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"_ she wondered. Not about to push her luck, she just ran off after him without a word.

* * *

He didn't turn around the rest of the walk, and Taya was able to guess that she had really pissed him off. She was rather surprised he didn't make sure she was still following, before remembering that he _was_ the great Hyuuga Neji and could probably smell her chakra or something equally creepy.

"We're here," he informed her, and she jumped a bit. She had been lost in her own thoughts and he had interrupted. One glance, however, assured her that they were most definitely at the Hyuuga estate.

"Oh, I don't have to use the servant entrance or something like that?" she asked, honestly surprised as he began to lead her up to one of the front entrances.

He shot her an annoyed look, and snorted. "No."

"That's all the reply I get?" Taya pressed, and received another mean glare. To her shock, she also got another response.

"You're not a servant, you're a guest. Guests use the main entrances," he explained shortly.

_"I bet he would have sealed my mouth shut with a jutsu if he could."_ The thought occurred to her and made her smile despite her nervousness. She kept said mouth shut as they neared the door, and tried to brace herself for whatever might be inside.

* * *

"_I wonder if there's a sealing jutsu for peace and quiet?"_ Neji wondered, leading the girl behind him into his home. He was hardly used to people pushing his buttons and had thought the girl would show a bit more gratitude than trying to run off. At least she had gotten rid of that damn weasel.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" he asked, turning around and waiting for her to fall into step beside him.

"Just wow. It's big," Taya managed, looking around with obvious awe. Neji suppressed another irritated sigh and settled for shaking his head.

"Of course it is. It houses the entire Hyuuga clan," he said shortly. "There are quarters for servants and for relatives not directly related, but the main branch resides here."

"So I guess I don't get to stay here, do I?" she asked with a nervous laugh, and peered at him. "Do you live in the main branch building, Hyuuga-san?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched, but he nodded. "Yes, after I was made ANBU it was decided I should move into the main branch unit, even if I wasn't the heir. And no, you don't get to stay here. There's a room prepared for you in the guest house that Hiashi-san has put you in."

Taya nodded thoughtfully and to Neji's relief, shut up. It didn't last long, unfortunately, since she began asking questions as soon as they exited the main building and began to head toward the guest house, moving through the extensive gardens.

"Wow, this lawn's a lot better than mine," she said thoughtfully, before turning back to Neji. "So…what exactly am I going to be doing here?" She only received a groan in return, and frowned.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Due to some happy reviews, I've decided to upload the next chapter for you to read. Remember, this is a side story for me, so don't get mad if it's not update very frequently. And ideas you guys have are welcome. I'm also trying to use Japanese words whenever I can, but I obviously can't write the whole thing in Japanese. Enjoy!

* * *

"Be quiet and stay here," Neji instructed her. She snapped her jaw shut in surprise, but had to admit she must have been bothering him.

_"It's way too easy, though, and he didn't say anything before, so fair's fair,"_ she thought spitefully, tired of being treated like a stray dog. He stalked off and left her alone in the main room of the guest house.

Looking around, it didn't seem too bad. Her entire house was probably smaller and definitely not as nice. The main room opened to a side space, which seemed to serve as a bedroom when the house was in use. There wasn't much there now and she hoped they didn't expect her to sleep on the floor.

"Nice place," Uhra remarked, popping onto her shoulder. Taya groaned, not having meant to summon him. It just seemed to go from her head to Uhra bothering her, instantaneously. "At least they didn't throw you in the cellar."

"That's not very nice," she informed him sharply, brushing hair out of her eyes and waiting impatiently. She had to admit it, she was nervous at being alone in this place and literally jumped into the air when the door behind her slid back open.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Iijima-san," the woman began, her eyes normal ones as she glanced up at the young woman from her bow. "I was instructed by Hyuuga-sama to bring you this," she continued, handing out a folded bundle.

Taya groaned when she realized what it was and sent her a pleading look. "Do I have to?" she asked, Uhra snickering behind her ear. She nodded, a trace of a smile on her lips.

"My name is Sumiko, Iijima-san," she introduced herself, black hair pulled into a neat bun on the back of her neck. "I will be here when you require assistance with anything."

"Not like a...lady-in-waiting or something, right?" she asked, completely mortified. _"What does Hyuuga-san think he's doing, giving me a maid or whatever she is? I'm not that kind of guest!"_

"Precisely, Iijima-san," she replied, hiding a smile at her rather-loud groan.

* * *

"So, she behaved herself?" Hiashi double-checked, watching his nephew with what almost seemed like amusement. Neji nodded once again, finding no reason to inform his uncle the girl was completely insane since he must know it anyway.

"Of course, Hyuuga-san," he confirmed. "I sent Sumiko to bring her a proper change of clothes before you see her, of course. She should be here any moment."

"Do you think she can learn?" his uncle asked, apparently valuing any information Neji could provide. The ANBU agent looked momentarily stunned before cautiously nodding.

"Yes, I do. She's quick - and that summoning jutsu of hers is very strange. I'm not sure how she manages it, but I believe she can summon that weasel without using hand symbols at all," Neji replied.

"So, she can use jutsus subconsciously?" the head of the clan, his expression thoughtful. "At least ones she uses on a regular basis. Her father neglected to mention that, although that's hardly surprising given his tendency towards paranoia."

The two Hyuugas paused as the sound of a soft knock reached their ears, and Hiashi nodded to Neji to move to his side before calling out for the visitor approach.

"I have brought Iijima-san, Hyuuga-sama," Sumiko announced, side-stepping to allow Taya entrance to the room. She was wearing traditional Japanese wear, including a black komon with pale-pink abelia flowers scattered on the fabric and a matching obi, and obviously uncomfortable with the outfit.

"You wanted to see me, Hyuuga-san?" she asked, grimacing as she bowed stiffly.

"Ah, yes, Iijima-san. Take a seat. Thank you for wearing the outfit I requested," Hiashi requested, gesturing to the mat across from the two men. Her face was an expression neither had seen before, but they took it to mean something like 'I'm not happy' as she sat.

"Of course," she replied, her voice just as stiff as her back as she rested her hands on her lap, kneeling on the mat with a slight shift to adjust herself more comfortably. "What did you need me for?" the young woman asked pointedly.

"Just like your father, right to the point," Hiashi chuckled, amused at her directness. "You have a strange ability to copy jutsus after only seeing them once, is that correct?" he asked, noting her surprised expression.

"You mean I have an eidetic memory," Taya corrected him after a moment's pause. "I only remember the hand seals and anything related to the jutsu. I don't have the gift to see chakra control, unlike some gifted among us," she added dryly.

"And that is the reason I have brought to our estate," Hiashi informed her. Her face was carefully blank this time and he could only assume she had guessed that long ago. "Your father possessed this ability as well. We don't believe it is a kekkei genkai, merely an inherited talent that happened to be passed from father to daughter," he continued.

"So, you want me to train to become a ninja?" she asked skeptically. "Aren't I bit too old for that sort of thing? I had heard that adopting and training children was normally done before they hit double-digits."

"You could show a bit more respect while in my house, Iijima-san," he corrected her lightly, but it was enough to force an embarrassed flush to her face. "Yes, I want to train you to become a ninja," he continued after a tense silence. "You have already received some basic from your father, so I believe the task will not be so difficult as you make it sound."

"That's what you think," she replied with a snort. "Dad always said I was hopeless."

"Perhaps you were not receiving the training necessary to bring out your natural talents," the head of the Hyuuga clan remarked. "I have a teacher in mind for you, whose abilities will mesh nicely with your own with some time. You will meet in one week. During this time, you will receive training from my nephew on chakra control to prepare you for actual combat."

"Combat?" Taya repeated in amazement. "You mean you actually think I'm going to be able to _fight_?"

"Eventually," the man admitted with a sigh. "After all, there is a lot of ground to cover. However, I firmly believe that your talents should not be wasted. Konohagakure requires every available person at the moment."

"I thought we were in a stable peace," she argued, picking up on his tone easily.

"Well, at the moment we are," Hiashi replied. "However, several rogue ninja have been spotted around several borders. Several ANBU squads have been sent to bring them in for questioning, but all have been unsuccessful thus far."

"Well, that was certainly vague," Taya remarked dryly, shrugging. "So, the hidden villages are trying to gather their forces together in case these guys are planning something super-devious?" she guessed, and frowned when she saw the look the two Hyuugas were giving her. "Look, I'm not stupid!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in a huff. "Dad _was_ ANBU, after all. Geez," she muttered.

"My apologies, Iijima-san," Hiashi said with a smile. "I was unaware your ability to grasp a situation so quickly."

"Probably because of my memory," she retorted. "Now, can I go and change? I'm really uncomfortable in something like this. Oh, and am I going to have furniture or do I sleep on boards?" she asked blankly.

"Of course furnishings will be provided," the man informed her tolerantly. "But I'm afraid that you are going to be required to wear clothing like that while in my estate. It is proper that you dress as we do, after all, so you're just going to have to get used to it."

"Figures," she grumbled, getting to her feet awkwardly and bowing stiffly to the two men before stalking from the room. Neji turned to his uncle in amazement, eyes wide, but was silenced by a raised hand.

"Don't even bother," his uncle interrupted him. "She has a lot to learn, manners included. One cannot blame her much, though, so some leeway is acceptable for the moment. I except Sumiko to have done something with her eventually."

"She's crazy," Neji said bluntly, but his uncle only smiled thinly.

"Most people with such potential are considered thus. I believe Might Guy and Kakashi are both viewed as somewhat lacking in mental capacity by the majority of the village, though they are held in high esteem," he reminded his nephew.

"Are you saying she can be as powerful as them?" Neji asked skeptically.

"No, it was merely an attempt to explain," Hiashi assured him with a wave of his hand. "Now, better go get further acquainted with you new genin, Neji."

"Of course, Hyuuga-san," he said, gritting his teeth at the idea of having to spend more time with the woman. Getting to his feet, he bowed stiffly to his uncle before striding from the room, leaving the man smiling to himself.

* * *

"You can't leave your hair like this, Iijima-san," Sumiko scolded the young woman, arriving at the guest house the next morning to find Taya stretched out on the floor near the window like some great cat, her hair in a messy braid behind her back. Furniture had been delivered the night before as promised, something which she didn't bother with apparently.

"Why not?" she asked lazily, glancing over her shoulder and yelping as she was hauled to her feet by her ear. "Oh, damn it! You old hag!" she snapped, forced to sit down in a proper seat.

"Because you need to look as respectable as you can," the woman informed her firmly, fetching a brush and trying to unknot the long hair. "It would be so nice if you took care of it, with its thickness," she lamented, tugging the knots without mercy as Taya growled under her breath.

"Who cares? I'm supposed to be a ninja - why should I bother with my damn hair?" she demanded, and promptly had her head jerked back to look up at Sumiko's frown.

"Because you are still a woman, Iijima-san," Sumiko said firmly, releasing her death-grip after a good long glare. "And you have assets that can prove more valuable than any fighting skills. So watch your tone with me, missy."

"Yes, ma'am." Taya managed what she thought was an appropriately-meek tone and trying not to wince, as it only seemed to increase the pain in her scalp. After what seemed like hours to the young woman it was finally over, and she felt her head gently.

"Yes, it's still all there," the woman noted with a sigh. "And finally decent, I have to admit. Go look and see if you think it's worth the effort to look like a woman."

"Old hag," she growled, already wearing an outfit similar to the one she had been presented to Hyuuga-san in the day before, only in a mint-green with a gray obi. Glancing in the mirror absently, Taya had to smile at her reflection. Her hair was pulled into a loose knot on the back of her head, pieces falling into her eyes in what she had to admit was an attractive look.

"See my point? You actually look like a young woman, instead of some dirty waif dragged in by Neji-san," Sumiko told her dryly, appearing in the doorway. "He should be arriving shortly, by the way, so don't you dare summon that -"

"That _what_, lady?" Uhra demanded, appearing around Taya's shoulders and glaring at the servant, who openly gaped at the creature.

"Be nice!" Taya scolded him, grinning sheepishly at the woman in an effort to repair the damage. She stalked off in a huff, however, and the young woman sighed in aggravation. "Well, thank you very much," she muttered, and the weasel twisted around to face her while still balancing on a shoulder.

"For what?" he demanded, tail tickling her ear. "You missed me, I know you did!"

"It was certainly quiet," she remarked, groaning when she heard Sumiko greeting the dreaded ANBU that had apparently been stuck with her until her trainer arrived. "Be quiet," she hissed, peeking out into the room.

"You may as well come out," he remarked shortly, not even turning his head to look at her.

"That's just creepy," she mumbled, folding her arms stubbornly and stalking over like a petulant child. "So, what now?" she demanded, facing off against the prodigy as the older woman prudently disappeared.

"You're going to change," he remarked, taking in her outfit. She blushed a bright red, but glared at him instead of backing away like he expected.

"I didn't want to wear it! And I don't have anything else, so - oof!" Taya's protests were muffled when he threw a bundle at her, rolling his eyes to the ceiling in his own private hell.

"Put these on and be quick about it," he ordered, folding his own arms just as stubbornly. Taya almost replied with something nasty before she realized she got to wear pants, so instead rushed off to her bedroom to throw on the outfit. It turned out to be a basic training outfit of a black bodysuit reaching above her knees and elbows and black zoki with bandage wraps around her hips, ankles, and wrists.

"Better now?" she asked sarcastically, stepping out a few moments later. She wondered if she would be able to pick her own outfit once she was a ninja, having reconciled herself to the idea last night, and shuddered at the thought of the Hyuuga clan deciding for her.

"Hope so, since it's pretty damn tight if I do say so myself," Uhra remarked, choking as Taya grabbed him by his neck and growled at him.

"At least I don't have to train you in fitness," Neji replied calmly, making the pair pause in their arguing to eye him suspiciously.

_"Was that a compliment?"_ she wondered, before deciding he was simply happy there was less work for him to do. Stalking after the man when he left the house without another word to her, another glare convinced Uhra to remain silent for the time being.

* * *

"Okay, you've totally humiliated me, so can we take a break now?" she asked a few hours later, upside down on her head against a tree after being thrown by Neji with apparently little effort on his part.

He eyed her with some disdain and shook his head. "You need to get pushed to your limits," he informed her, watching as she tried awkwardly to right herself, as Uhra watched from the trees while snickering.

"I _am_!" Taya argued weakly, knowing it was no use. Narrowing her eyes, she realized she was getting used to reading Neji's insanely-fast movements and was starting to be able to see him as he shot towards her. She ducked as a fist came at her jaw and kicked outward, barely skinning his leg before he disappeared from view.

_"Damn, I was close that time,"_ she groused, quickly forming the few hand seals she knew, determined not to look quite as pathetic as last time. "Kawarimi no Justu," she hissed, just as Neji appeared behind her with a palm-attack with her name on it.

_"Hm,"_ he thought, as he punched directly through a bench. Pausing to look around, he smirked when he saw her chakra in plain sight and moved swiftly once again - and once again, found himself breaking a table this time. _"What the…so she can substitute more than object at the same time? Interesting."_

"All right, you've earned your break," he called out, turning his head as she dropped from the tree, Uhra on her head with a large smirk that mirrored his master's.

"It's one of the only jutsus I can use, since it requires hand seals," she admitted, taking the drink offered with a curt nod. "Dad never taught me, but I can remember all the stuff I've seen. I just can't see the jutsus very clearly most of the time, so I can't copy them."

"That must be annoying," he remarked, causing her to arch in eyebrow in his general direction.

"It can be," she admitted. "But I never needed to remember any hand seals before, so it didn't really matter. It was more the fact that I _knew_ how to perform the jutsus, but I kept missing one or two hand seals. Frustrating is more accurate."

"How did you master a summoning jutsu?" Neji asked, eyeing Uhra with as much suspicion as the weasel was giving him.

"Dad taught me that one," she replied. "He thought I'd get lonely with him being gone all the time, so he decided that I should learn _one_ useful jutsu from him."

"Wait, when did you first summon it?"

"Him!"

"Um…I was about six," she said after thinking for a moment, her face completely innocent of understanding why Neji's jaw dropped open. "It took a few tries, though, even knowing the seals," she added, as if admitting a serious flaw.

_"Not even Naruto could effectively summon that damn toad that soon,"_ Neji thought, frowning to himself as he finished his own drink. _"Perhaps Uncle is right - her potential could be enormous if we can train her properly."_

"Let's get back to training," he ordered, getting to his feet as Uhra stretched out on the bench next to his master. "We've got a long way to go, after all," he added, earning a face from Taya.

"Was that last part really necessary?" she demanded.

"I'm going to die," she complained, collapsing into bed after the third day of training. Uhra stretched out on the futon beside her, actually looking sympathetic for once.

"It's too bad he caught on to that substitution jutsu," he remarked, and Taya groaned in agreement. She had even gone so far as to switching herself with Uhra at the last moment - an idea to which the weasel still had the bruise to prove what a bad idea it was.

"At least it kind of worked," she grumbled. "He's using the same jutsus over and over again on purpose, I just know it. He wants to see if I'm going to use them against him during training."

"Not like you can," he said, without any intended malice. "The jutsus he's using are heavily dependant on chakra control and the Hyuuga talent for being able to see chakra points. You'd probably kill yourself trying to copy them."

"Do you think they think I'm lying?" she demanded, suddenly sitting upright and glaring. "About not being able to use chakra very well? I can just see the hand signs he uses, damnit! What do they expect me to do, turn into some sort of super-ninja overnight?"

"Stop yelling," Uhra demanded, slithering under the pillow with a whine. "And probably. If you could control chakra you'd be some kind of super-ninja for sure, no doubt about it."

"But I can't, so everything is pointless," she groaned, flopping backwards and closing her eyes in protest. Uhra climbed onto her stomach and peered at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Unless you learn taijutsu," he suggested, earning a glance with one open eye.

"I don't see any learning forthcoming."

"I didn't say there would be. But they're not stupid - maybe whoever that teacher is will show you some taijutsu and we can move on with life. Although, this place isn't too bad," he remarked with a yawn, dodging her half-hearted smack easily.

"Be nice," Taya grumbled, rolling over onto her stomach with another groan, every muscle in her body stiff. "For you it is. I have to be here constantly."

"Good point. Night," he added, stretching out along the length of her back and promptly falling asleep. Ignoring the tiny claws digging through the fabric of her pajama set, Taya yawned loudly before burrowing under the pillow, hoping for a day when she wouldn't have to wake up before dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story and like Taya's character. Here's the third installment, hope this can hold you over!

* * *

"All right, you get to meet your trainer this morning," Neji informed her, the two facing off against each other in their usual training spot. He saw her brighten up and groaned, barely able to imagine how she would react to the man.

"Awesome! I hope he'll be a lot better than your grumpy self," she retorted cheerfully, having grown adjusted to the odd hours she was forced to live. She copied his motions and folded her arms across her chest casually, Uhra looking down at them from a tree branch.

Neji grunted at this remark, glad to get the annoying pupil off his hands, which would allow him to return to his ANBU duties. Glancing over his shoulders, he managed a small grin. "Here he is now. Taya, meet Rock Lee," he announced, dodging to the side as the exuberant young man barreled towards them.

Her jaw dropped at this news and she blinked a few times before finding her voice. "_Him_?" she managed intelligently, at which words Lee graced her with his special pose, thumbs-up and wink included.

"I am here to teach you the art of taijutsu!" he announced. This lightened her spirits a bit, having suspected taijutsu was what the Hyuugas had in mind from the start, but the prospect of having Lee as a teacher suddenly made Neji a lot more desirable.

_"He's going to _kill_ me,"_ she thought woefully, casting such a pathetic, desperate look towards Neji he couldn't help himself and snickered quietly before dropping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Watch yourself, Lee. She's got an attitude and more tricks up her sleeve than you'd think," he warned the other man, having been treated to a different jutsu she apparently knew every day - which ultimately knocked him off-guard long enough for her to escape.

"I think I can handle that!" he replied loudly, his grin huge as he returned his attention to the flinching woman. "We will start with two-hundred laps around the complex!" the man announced, as if treating his student to a break. Taya's jaw dropped and she stared beseechingly at Neji, who only smirked and began to walk away.

"Enjoy, you two!" he called, waving slightly before using a jutsu to disappear from sight. She set her jaw and promptly dropped to the ground with a groan.

* * *

"_Please_! I'm begging you! Take me back!" she pleaded, latching onto Neji's ankles and stretching out onto the ground. He glanced down at her, as if expecting this reaction, and shook his head.

"It's only been two days. You held out longer than I bet," he sighed, sitting down awkwardly and trying to dislodge the woman. "Let go already, Lee's your trainer now," he snapped, when she refused to move from her prostrate position.

"I don't want him to be!" she moaned, banging her head onto the ground. "He's going to kill me! I don't have what it takes to become a ninja, so throw me out already and let me go! I promise, I'll be good! I'll move out of town, if that's what you want! Just let me go!"

Neji stared down at her in amusement, shaking his head. "Sorry, it's Hyuuga-san's decision, not mine," he finally told her. He grabbed her shoulder and hauled her to her feet with surprising strength, dropping back down after meeting her pathetic gaze for a minute.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" she whimpered, shifting into a cross-legged position at his feet. "_Please_? I know you hate me, but this is just cruel!" she griped, ignoring Uhra when he appeared on her shoulder.

"Some ninja you are," the weasel admonished her, yelping when she threw him into the wall in the next moment. Neji winced, sympathizing somewhat with the summon before hiding his reaction.

"I'll talk to Lee about going straight to taijutsu," he finally said, giving in to her quiet moaning. "All right? But don't expect special treatment because - urgh!" The ANBU leader gasped when she grabbed him around the throat, taking a moment to realize she wasn't trying to strangle him.

"Thank you, Neji!" Taya cried, releasing him in the next moment. "I'll be good, I promise! I'll listen to Lee, too!" she added, running out the door before he could change his mind. Neji sat there in a daze for a second before jumping when Uhra landed on his head.

"She'll do it, too," the weasel informed him, hanging his head down Neji's face to go eye-to-eye with him. "Taya wants to work hard, but she's never been much of the physical type, if you get my drift."

"She looked like she's fit enough," Neji argued, but Uhra clicked his tongue while shaking his head.

"Being fit is different than being an exercise maniac like that freak you found," he argued, sliding down the ninja's body and landing on the floor, looking smug at his agility. "Just go easy. She's smart, like her dad. Once she hits her stride, she'll surpass them all. I guarantee it."

"And if she doesn't?" Neji asked, raising his eyebrow at the weasel as it began to slink from the room. The somewhat-loyal summon glanced over his shoulder, pausing to reply to the question.

"Then you've wasted a lot of time and energy, that's all," he replied with his equivalent of a shrug, before disappearing from the room. Neji groaned and dropped his head in his hands, unable to think of anything to reply to that.

* * *

"You just have to concentrate," Lee scolded the young woman, who was on the ground trying to catch her breath after her fourth failed attempt to use the technique. She glanced up at him, panting.

"I am!" she complained, pushing herself to her feet. It had been three days since her begging to Neji and it seemed that the ANBU leader had delivered on his promise, since Lee had reduced down the numerous exercises a bit.

"I know you can see it. And there is no chakra involved, so that is not the problem," he mused, tapping his foot as he tried to think how to teach her. "I know! I am going to attack you!" he said brightly, and she screeched in protest.

"_What_?" she demanded, barely having time to dodge to the side when Lee suddenly came flying at her. Landing heavily on her side, she crossed her arms and winced as he landed a blow to her arms, sliding back in the dirt from the strength.

"Fight back!" he ordered, sending several more kicks her way. "I really do not want to hurt you, Taya-chan! Attack me and use the jutsu!" he continued, pressing his attack and pausing as she was sent flying into a tree.

"Damn it…" Taya groaned, bracing herself on her elbows and rolling aside when he came at her again. She was getting more and annoyed at his idea of training her, while she also pissed she couldn't defend herself. Feeling a surge of power rush through her veins, she shot to her feet and raced towards Lee. "Konoha Dai Senpuu!" she shouted, flinging herself at her teacher.

Lee was taken aback by her sudden attack and allowed her to land several hits before leaping out of range, surveying her with satisfaction as she dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.

"Spectacular!" he praised her, gathering her in a rib-breaking hug the next second. She gasped for air, unable to struggle against the young man. "That was wonderful, Taya-chan! I knew you could do it! And so quickly! You have a gift for remembering jutsus, you performed it flawlessly!"

"Can…I…breathe?" she gasped, dropped as soon as the words managed to escape her blue lips. Sucking in precious air, she glanced up at Lee. "So, I did okay?" she asked weakly. He nodded, causing her to sigh in relief. "I just got so irritated…I think my chakra levels spiked," she admitted.

"Really?" Lee asked, frowning in concentration. He stared at his pupil for a moment before sitting down on the grass in front of her. "I thought you could not control your chakra properly," he continued, and she shook her head.

"I never could. And I certainly can't use jutsus that utilize chakra by just seeing them, you know that," she reminded him. "Maybe all this training is increasing my stamina or something?" she suggested.

"It is possible. But you are completely suited to taijutsu, that much is certain. It is a shame you do not have the gift of the Byakugan to see chakra points, or even use chakra effectively," Lee sighed. "If you were able to learn any jutsus using the Byakugan you would certainly be a force to reckon with, given your ability."

"Well, I don't, so life goes on," Taya said with a shrug, getting to her feet with a stretch. "So, are we going to keep going for today, or what?"

"Certainly," Lee agreed with a determined nod, following her example and pushing himself upright. "We will practice the Konoha Dai Senpuu more today," he informed her, his expression making it clear arguments would be useless.

* * *

"That was pretty impressive, Taya," Uhra complimented her that night, as she was stretched out on the futon. She appeared to be unconscious, but he didn't worry when she groaned pitifully. "I think you bruised him that one time, maybe," he continued encouragingly, wrapping himself around her neck.

"He broke three ribs and cracked my right arm," she muttered, banging her head against the pillow a few times before wincing at the effort and going limp once more. Uhra rolled his eyes, making himself comfortable on her prone body.

"And the medic-nin healed you up good as new, so stop whining," he remarked.

"Easy for you to say," Taya managed.

"At least you got a day off," he added. She rolled over suddenly, causing her summon to squeak as he slid around to avoid being squished.

"Probably to be tormented by someone else," she muttered, resting her arm across her eyes. "I just really need some sleep, Uhra, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking now."

"I see how it is. Fine then," he said, pretending to huff as if insulted before curling up on her head. "Night, pathetic excuse for a ninja."

"Night, pathetic excuse for a friend."

* * *

"What are we doing today, Lee?" Taya asked, trudging into the training yard, feeling like she had been run over by several carts, crushed under a mountain, and kicked in the shins one too many times. There was no answer after approximately two seconds, his usual response time, so she looked up curiously.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to pay any attention," Neji remarked, sitting on a bench and surveying her with a blank expression on his face. She blinked in utter shock before blinking again.

"What are you doing here? Where's my usual torturer?" she demanded, having grown attached to Lee despite her accusations of attempted murder and torture.

"I'm giving you the day off," he informed her, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes at her expression. "You were doing nothing but complaining, so uncle decided you needed a break," he added curtly.

"Hey! I've been working hard!" she shot back, hands on her hips in aggravation. "Ask Lee!"

"I did, and he said you've only mastered one jutsu in all this time," Neji said, keeping his tone carefully neutral. He suppressed a laugh when her eyes popped out, indignant at this accusation.

"_So_? It's been less than a week!" Taya yelled. "I can use the Konoha Dai Senpuu effectively now - I can even land hits on Lee without him letting me. And that deserves an _only_?" she demanded, willing to have more training from Lee if it would rid her of Neji.

"Of course. With your memory it should be much easier for you to master taijutsu. We expect better progress, starting tomorrow," he informed her, getting to his feet. Taya remained frozen in anger, glaring at the young man opposite her as if wishing she could kill him with her eyes. The stared at each other for a few minutes before Neji shook his head. "Well, go get dressed," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked, sulking.

"I'm going to take you around town so you can have a day off," he repeated patiently, wondering why the woman was so _stupid_.

"Can't I just sleep in?" she asked. He frowned, the answer to that question obvious. She heaved an exaggerated sigh and turned on her heel, stomping back towards her house to change. Neji sighed again and sat back down, waiting for her to return.

* * *

"It should be a while before he comes looking for me," Taya told Uhra cheerfully, the weasel draped across her shoulders as she headed out of the gates to the Hyuuga complex, in the outfit she had worn the day she arrived.

"And then he'll be pissed off," he commented, but she shrugged, briefly dislodging him. "I don't see why you're doing this, anyway," he continued, not sure he wanted to face Neji's wrath when he caught up to them.

"Because I'm not some experiment," she complained, nodding to a few strangers she passed on the street. "I want to do what I want to do, damn it. If I get a day off, I get to decide what to do with it." She shrugged, a defiant look in her eyes before she paused before a ramen store, inhaling deeply.

"Do you even have any money?" Uhra protested as she headed towards a stool in front of the counter. She shot him an annoyed look before pulling out a pouch full of coins.

"Of course. I get a stipend while I live there. I guess to make sure I won't run away or something." She snorted at that last part, knowing how well she was able to hoard money, and plunked some down on the counter. "What's the special?"

"Try everything," a blonde young man a few seats down suggested, glancing over at her with a grin showing a mouthful of ramen. Judging by how many bowls were in front of him, Taya guessed that's what he had done.

"Here's what's Naruto's eating now," the man offered, setting a steaming bowl of noodles in front of her. She practically drooled at the smell, inhaling deeply. _"Naruto…that's the kyuubi kid. Wow, he grew up,"_ she thought, realizing he was only a year younger than she.

"Good, huh?" he asked, watching as she greedily gulped down the bowl with no apparent swallowing. Uhra had taken the seat between them, eyeing the manager with a look that suggested he serve the weasel before something bad happened.

"Delicious," she agreed, wiping the broth from her lips. "I'm Iijima Taya," she introduced, offering her hand for a shake. He took it eagerly, pumping it a few times before returning to his own meal.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you," he added. Taya began to reply before doing a double-take, noticing what the young man was wearing.

_"An ANBU uniform? I had no idea he had been promoted,"_ she thought, not really surprised at the fact that Naruto was ANBU, just that she had been so out of touch in the village that she hadn't heard about it. "So, how long have you been an ANBU member?" she asked, twirling her second helping of noodles around her chopsticks.

"Close to two years now. Have you been out of the village or something?" he asked self-consciously, well-aware of the commotion his promotion had caused with the village. She grinned weakly, taking a moment before answering.

"You can say that. I've been busy," she replied, evading the question. Uhra snickered, knowing how stupid his master felt at the moment, and earned a smack on the ear for it.

"I can see you have," a voice remarked dryly, and she choked at hearing Neji's voice coming from her other side. She cringed and turned her head slowly, trying for an innocent smile when she met his stern gaze.

"Um…want some?" she asked, offering the bowl to him as if it were a peace offering. He eyed her for a moment before sighing and shifting so that he was looking over her shoulder at Naruto. She sunk down on her stool, trying to escape, but Neji grabbed her elbow firmly.

"So, you've back already?" he asked, and the blonde nodded.

"Just got back a few hours ago. Don't worry, we already sent in a report so no need to nag," Naruto added, rolling his eyes. Taya snickered at this description of Neji, glaring when the man merely tightened his grip. "So, you know him?" he asked her curiously.

"Sort of," she admitted, clearly not wanting to admit any association with the man.

"We're training her," Neji informed the blonde, who gaped in surprise.

"What?"

"It's complicated," Taya said, interrupting before Neji could explain further. She did not want it to get around the village that she was taken in by the Hyuuga clan like some lost puppy. "But he found me, so now I can't even finish my meal," she grumbled, beginning to get to her feet.

"Aw, c'mon, sit back down," Naruto urged her, ignoring Neji's death-glares. "He can't kidnap you, right? I'll pay," he offered, finding the strange woman funny. She blinked before gently seating herself, eyeing Neji warily.

"We have to go," the Hyuuga began, but was muffled when Uhra's tail stuffed itself into his mouth, the weasel having climbed onto the man's head in moments.

"You said it was her day off from training. Stop picking on her just because you're cranky," the weasel demanded. Taya stared in a mixture of horror and surprise - the weasel had never stuck up for her like this before and she was afraid she'd have to recall the summon before Neji could kill him.

The young Hyuuga grabbed the weasel by its tail and swung it upside-down in front of him, staring the creature in its eyes. "Do that again and I'll feed you to the carp in the pond," Neji informed him icily, dropping the weasel in the next moment.

"Hey! That's mean!" Taya argued, catching her summon and setting him on her lap. Naruto watched the exchange with his mouth opened, surprised Neji hadn't just subdued the woman and dragged her away by now.

"And having weasel hair in my mouth is acceptable?" Neji demanded, eyeing the woman with a look that suggested he wanted to do what Naruto was thinking.

"When you act like that it is," she grumbled, quickly finishing off her ramen before it was taken away from her. It was cold, but still good. She winced, waiting for Neji to smack her in the back of the head or something, so was surprised when he only growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Is this a bad time?" Oishi asked cheerfully, appearing next to Naruto and grinning at the trio. "Hope not, since my presence is a special gift at the moment."

"Oh really," Taya snorted, dodging a poke to her head.

"Show some respect to your betters, Taya-chan," he reprimanded her, and yelped when the empty ramen bowl bounced off his skull. "Stop doing that!"

"Stop calling me that, you asshole!" she shot back, then snapped her jaw shut and made a face that suggested she was trying to eat her own lips. Neji raised an eyebrow at the remark and surveyed Oishi for a long moment before smirking.

"I believe that was an appropriate title for you," he agreed, having never respected the ANBU member. He resembled Naruto, laid-back and cheerful, but his behavior bordered on insolence and laziness instead.

Taya's jaw dropped open, her eyes wide, and Uhra paused in his lunge to the offending young man. Even Naruto's eyes bugged out at Neji's remark, while Oishi sputtered in disbelief.

"I don't think I deserved that!" he finally managed.

"I believe Iijima-san is a fine judge of character, if nothing else," Neji added pointedly, pleased to see she winced at the last comment. Oishi blinked, resembling a fish for a few moments before regaining his composure and laughing.

"I guess I am an asshole sometimes," he finally agreed, ruffling Taya's hair. She slapped his hand away in irritation, but the ninja quickly removed the offending limb when he saw Neji's eyes narrow dangerously. "Taya-cha - she's just too fun to tease," he said, checking himself halfway through word. Naruto snickered, enjoying the show and decided it was worth paying for the girl's lunch.

"We should do lunch again sometime, Taya-chan," the blonde interrupted, and Oishi began to complain about the honorific when Uhra bit his arm. "Is Neji training you?" he added.

"No, Lee-san is," she said, a fact which earned an impressed noise from both Naruto and the whimpering Oishi. "What?" she asked blankly.

"I'm surprised you're still alive," Naruto admitted, then slapped her on the back. "Well, you deserve a lunch here if you have to deal with Lee! C'mon, Neji, don't be a nag," he added over her head, getting to his feet and handing the man some money.

"_Please_?" Taya added, giving the Hyuuga the puppy face. She doubted it would work - she didn't even like Naruto that much, hell, she'd only met him once - but a free lunch and a break from Lee was worth it.

Neji sighed, as if being horribly put upon, and shook his head. "No. Sorry, Hyuuga-san is very strict about her training regime," he said by way of excuse. "But I'll compromise - I'll let you know when she's got a day off, all right?" he asked. Naruto nodded, already heading down the street. He had anticipated Neji's answer.

"Sure, let me know!" he called, waving as he disappeared from view. Oishi began to limp away, Uhra climbing onto Taya's shoulder with a look of satisfaction.

"I'll see you around then, Iijima-san," the man muttered, waving briefly before turning a corner.

"Aren't you going to say I shouldn't have bit him?" Uhra asked, as Taya got to her feet as well, sensing Neji's patience was at an end. She shook her head, grinning.

"I was actually going to say bite harder next time," she said.

"You should sic that damn weasel on people," Neji reminded her calmly, making sure she was going to follow before heading back to the complex. She shrugged behind his back, sighing when he shook his head. "I can see you," he added patiently.

_"Meanie."_


	4. Chapter 4

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Some action in this chapter, mystery, hints of things to come: enjoy!

* * *

Several more weeks of intense training with Lee passed, interrupted only by intermittent trips to town with Neji that were followed by a scolding for something or another. Taya accepted them without comment, finding it easier to get her revenge through Uhra's night visits to the ninja. She hadn't met many other members of the Hyuuga clan and assumed they didn't want her corrupting their children. She occasionally saw them in the halls when she wandered down to the dojo or library on her own and their glares sent shivers down her spine.

Taya was resting against a tree that evening, her trainer having just left, when Neji strode up behind her and poked her shoulder.

"Would you stop _doing_ that?" she pleaded, whirling around and gasping for air. He regarded her with an expression that suggested she was even more hopeless than he previously had thought before handing her a plain box.

"Here. You earned this, uncle agrees," he said grudgingly. She stared at him in shock before taking it gingerly. She had developed a strange relationship with Lee, having grown used to his bizarre behavior, but Neji was still a stranger to her.

"It's not going to explode, is it?" she asked nervously, causing him to snicker.

"Just open it," he ordered impatiently, ignoring Uhra as the weasel climbed up his body to perch on his shoulders. Taya glanced at Uhra, who nodded, before prying the top open and gasping when she saw what was inside.

"Do I really get this?" she asked, holding up the hitai-ate and staring at in awe. It had the leaf symbol etched onto it, as did all the others of the village.

"Like I said, uncle and I agreed you've worked hard enough to earn it. Besides, you're the only one other than infants in the complex that isn't a qualified ninja. It's embarrassing," Neji informed her calmly, taking the box back as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Gee, thanks," Taya replied sourly, but tied the headband around her left bicep anyway. She gazed at with a proud smile before turning back to Neji. "So, do I get to go on missions?" she asked eagerly.

"No." His tone was firm and would clearly not stand for an argument. "You got that for appearances. You have a long way to go in your training and that's what you should be focusing on. Don't forget it." Neji stared calmly at her, apparently expecting some kind of response.

"Yes, sir," she muttered, slightly disgruntled by his words. Uhra jumped from one ninja to another with a whoop, tail ending up in Taya's mouth. As she sputtered, he performed the weasel equivalent of a grin.

"I finally belong to a ninja!" he crowed triumphantly.

"Sort of," she corrected him snidely, wincing when he whipped her in the face. "Hey!"

"I'll leave you to your own devices tonight. Lee will be expecting you at the training field first thing in the morning," Neji told them wryly, turning on his heel and retreating back to the main building. Taya sighed and stretched.

"That sucks. I thought I earned it, but it sounded more like I got it because they're embarrassed," she grumbled, heading back to her own section of the complex. Uhra made a noise before shaking his head.

"Hyuuga-san wouldn't have given you that hitai-ate if he didn't think you deserved it, Taya. I wouldn't worry about it too much," he assured her, his manner surprisingly sympathetic. She glanced at him suspiciously before shrugging, almost dislodging his grip.

"I guess." The young woman tapped the metal on the headband experimentally before smiling widely once more, altogether pleased with herself.

* * *

As her alarm blared in her ears, she groaned and threw it to the floor, sighing in relief when it stopped. Glancing blearily out the curtained windows, she muttered something under her breath before flinging the covers back.

"Not again," she complained, checking the time and finding that it had been set several hours back, causing her to lose more sleep. She was sure it was someone in the Hyuuga clan playing pranks on her, but she wasn't sure why. She was hardly a threat and was there with the permission of Hyuuga-san, so why they had such a problem with her was beyond her comprehension.

Deciding to give Uhra a rest, she didn't bother summoning him and got dressed silently in the dark, deciding not to let them get the best of her. "At least I'll get a head start on breakfast," she muttered to herself, tiredly running a hand through her hair. Taya headed down the hall towards the kitchen through a back route from her building, not paying much attention as she tried to think what she could find for herself.

She gasped when she was grabbed from behind and her scream was muffled by a strong hand clamped over her mouth. The young woman tried to struggle, but there were two or more attackers that kept her pinned against the wall and silenced.

"Just be quiet. You don't deserve _this_." Contempt was obvious in one man's voice as her hitai-ate was ripped from her arm and tossed on the ground. He didn't sound that old and she froze when she realized it might be Hyuuga members doing this.

_"What'm I supposed to do? Do I get in trouble for defending myself against them?"_ she wondered, her racing mind making it impossible to concentrate enough to summon Uhra for help.

"You've been a pain ever since you got here. Hyuuga-san's gone soft, taking you in. We just need to get rid of you and he'll forget all about his plans," another voice murmured. Taya attempted to protest, but was kneed in the gut for trying.

"Be quiet!" the first man hissed, only supporting her as she doubled up in pain to keep her from making any extra noise. The attackers froze when they sensed someone behind them, however, and Taya sighed in relief when she made out Neji's profile.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his voice lacking any emotion. They stiffened a bit at his attitude before one of them tried to defend themselves.

"She's a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan, living here," he started, but Neji glared him down.

"She's not a Hyuuga, or have you forgotten? You think you have a right to treat a guest of the head of the family like this?" he demanded. He took a step forward and the man holding Taya dropped her. She landed on the ground coughing slightly, stumbling to her feet. She had a nasty feeling the man had used Byakugan to hit a chakra point for her to be affected this way by a simple knee jab.

"This thing? She doesn't even deserve ninja training!" another attacker - female - protested. She stopped when Neji's gaze fell on her briefly and she cringed.

"Get out of my sight," he ordered coldly, remaining perfectly still until the last of the attackers had disappeared. Only then did he move towards Taya, who was just now able to get stiffly to her feet. "Are you all right? They used Byakugan on you," he noted.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that," she muttered, wincing. "I'm not that pathetic to be put down just by a kick, you know," she added, a bit annoyed that he thought that.

"Come on, the effects will wear off before Lee gets here," Neji said, taking her elbow to help her move.

"Wait, I still have to train?" she asked in amazement.

"Of course. You'll never be able to quiet them unless you get better," he told her, sounding surprised that she hadn't figured that out.

"I don't want to _quiet_ them, I want to kick their asses!" she complained, wincing once more when his grip tightened on her arm suddenly.

"And get yourself kicked out? I'll deal with this, just focus on your training," Neji ordered through a set jaw. "I'll speak to Lee about some new moves I want you to learn to better defend yourself against sneak attacks."

"Like I could if a Hyuuga didn't want me to," she snorted.

"They're not all as good as me," he replied smoothly, cocking an eyebrow in her direction. "Now, stop whining and come on." He tugged her again, making it clear she wasn't going to get a day off. She sighed heavily and complied, not finding the strength to argue anymore.

* * *

Uhra plopped down on the girl's head that evening, sighing almost as heavily as she did. "You can just move out," he suggested, but she groaned.

"And be branded for life? I think not," she pointed out sourly, having just received notice that she wasn't to go anywhere unattended. _"I'm a prisoner,"_ she thought grimly, propping herself on her elbows and looking around the small room. "Besides, they've probably a guard on me or something if I tried to get out the window," she added.

"There's only one way to be sure," the weasel suggested with a sly grin as he whipped her face with his tail, slithering down her body and towards said escape route. "C'mon, you know want to try. Where's the Taya I know?" he urged.

"Tired, exhausted, and sore," she replied dryly, but the suggestion appealed to her. It was barely light enough to outline the trees outside, while the sky was a dusky purple color. Sighing, she forced herself up and dressed in her training outfit. "I'm going to hate myself in the morning," she muttered, heading for the window.

A quick glance outside revealed no one, but that didn't mean anything to her. Using a quick scanning jutsu she had picked up from Neji she assured herself no one was around at the moment and swung herself outside with a grunt.

"That's my girl," Uhra said approvingly, already a few yards from the window. "Now, come on, before someone sees," he urged her, tail twitching.

"Hold on, I'm coming," she hissed, brushing her hair out of her face and running quickly to the wall surrounding the complex. "Well, let's go," she murmured, grabbing a handhold and pulling herself up to the top. Surveying the yard quickly once more, she dipped over the other side with barely a sound.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's _gone_?" Hiashi demanded a few hours later, Neji's face hidden by a palm while one of the guards cringed.

"I think she escaped while we switched," he tried to explain helplessly.

"Does this have anything to do with the incident you told me about?" the head of the clan asked, turning to Neji. When he received a shake, he grumbled something before turning back to the man.

"Let her be for the moment. I'll alert you when I want you to find her," he decided, dismissing the man with a wave of his hand. They waited until the guard left before both Hyuugas heaved a sigh. "Why would she do this?" the man asked wearily.

"I don't know," Neji was forced to admit. "She certainly isn't the obedient type, but one would imagine she would realize the order was for her own safety."

"Just like her father, so impulsive. And independent," Hiashi added, shaking his head. "Neji, go find the girl and get her back here. I don't need my family assassinating anyone else for a while, please. And then keep her safe."

"You don't think anyone heard about your plan, uncle?" Neji asked in concern, but the man shook his head.

"No, there's no chance of that. It's just petty jealousy and vindictiveness. But I don't need a ward of my clan found dead," Hiashi replied. Neji bowed slightly before disappearing from the room to carry out his uncle's orders.

* * *

"Now what, genius?" Taya demanded, striding down the street as Uhra rode, draped across her shoulders. The weasel shrugged, looking around curiously.

"I dunno. You're the one who wanted out," he replied. She growled before realizing it was useless to pick a fight and instead shook her head. Nothing came to mind in regards for things to do, so she decided to take a detour to her old house.

It took a few minutes for her to get there and she noticed in satisfaction that the yard had grown even more derelict in her absence. Wandering around, she peeked inside and saw that what furniture that had been inside was gone.

"This place is boring. Come on, find somewhere else," Uhra complained. Taya rolled her eyes in exasperation but was forced to agree with the summons's assessment of their old home.

"What about the park?" she suggested, but the suggestion was met with a snort.

"How about outside the village?" he replied in a bored tone. "You've never been, after all. And if you're going to be such a disobedient brat, might as well just work your way up to irritating annoyance," he continued with a grin.

"Gee, what a good point. Why be banished when I can be executed?" she asked wryly, shaking her head. "You just want to see me squirm when they find me," she decided, heading towards the gates nevertheless.

The weasel snickered, unashamed, before slithering around her body to rest on the top of her head, his face blocking her vision temporarily. "You really need to loosen up. Maybe that Hyuuga kid will too, if your irresponsibility starts to rub off on him," he suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Taya demanded in shock. "If I even wanted him to like me in the first place - which I _don't_ - shouldn't I be trying to earn his respect by working hard or something?" Her summon merely wrapped himself back around her neck, obviously not going to respond. She sighed in frustration, having reached the village gates already.

She gazed up at them, never realizing how big they seemed. _"Or maybe it's just because I'm a wimp,"_ she reasoned, her hands flashing as she activated a speed jutsu, helping her scale the monstrous walls with ease. Once outside, she looked around blankly. _"Doesn't seem so special to me,"_ she reasoned, eying the forests curiously.

Uhra tickled her ear with his tail and she swatted it away with a sigh. "Cut it out," she ordered.

"I will if you do something," he whined.

"All right, all right. I'm walking, happy?" she grumbled, heading in a random direction. She didn't really have any goal in mind, just some exploration outside the village.

* * *

Some time had passed and nothing had happened, except Taya was bored enough to consider going and surrendering to the Hyuugas before they sacrificed her or something. Uhra had fallen asleep across her shoulders, providing no further conversation, making the silence even more painful.

"I guess we'll head back, if you have no objections," she said jokingly to the sleeping weasel, not expecting any reaction. She got chills down her back suddenly and looked around, but didn't see anything. She jumped when Uhra suddenly leapt from her shoulders into the trees, growling fiercely. Someone yelled in pain and she heard the weasel yelp.

"All right, he's gone," she muttered, breaking the summon to avoid her pet receiving anymore injuries from whomever was out there. Knowing asking who was out there was a stupid idea, she quickly concealed and waited to see. No one revealed themselves, however, and she frowned.

_"Was it an ANBU agent? I doubt Uhra would have attacked them, though,"_ she thought, trying to figure out what was going on. She doubted the Hyuugas would try to assassinate her now, after Neji's warning - actually, she doubted anyone would try to assassinate her in particular, not being important in the least.

Her body was tense as she waited for something to happen, not wanting to step from her hiding place only to be attacked. _"Of course, duh!"_ She mentally slapped herself before performing Bunshin no Jutsu, spiriting to another hiding place before sending the clone out into the open. She winced when several shuriken dissipated the fake, then gulped when several more were sent straight for her.

"Crap!" she whimpered, hitting the ground to avoid being sliced. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" she muttered, glad Lee had demanded she learn that the first week of training. She realized she was being followed and gasped as a ninja appeared in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop.

"Well, you don't look like much of a ninja, but you seem to be one," he remarked, his hitai-ate on backwards, blocking her from seeing whatever village he was from. "Ah well, guess you just got unlucky," he added, gesturing to a hidden comrade.

"What, me a ninja? Oh, you mean this," Taya squeaked, wishing at the moment she didn't a hitai-ate of her own. "That's just for show, I'm really crappy," she tried weakly, interrupted by the man's snickers.

"It'll make some sort of statement, I'm sure," a female voice remarked in disgust, dropping to the ground to the left of the Leaf ninja. Her features were hidden in the deep shadows but there was a visible bite mark on her bare arm, something that gave Taya a great deal of satisfaction.

"Can't you let me go with some kind of cryptic message?" she asked, taking a step back. The man shook his head, apparently amused by her. "What if I'm more dangerous than I look?" she suggested, which was met with a laugh.

"Sorry about this, cutie, but it's your time to die," the man began, ducking to the side when a shuriken flew his face. His female companion shrieked as Uhra flew at her face and he turned momentarily.

"Dynamic Entry!" Taya shouted, landing a kick directly in the man's face and sending him flying a few feet. Uhra was tossed off with a shout from the other ninja and they both recovered quickly, closing in on the woman. "Konoha Reppū!" Taya tried this technique, but the two ninja dodged it with a quick jump.

The female let a stream of fire erupt from her hands and Taya leapt to a tree to avoid the blast. The man followed and knocked her to the ground in seconds with a lightning-fast kick. She got to a knee, only to yelp when a shuriken sliced her arm open.

"You're pathetic," the man remarked, landing lightly on his feet in front of her.

"Bite me. Konoha Senpū!" Taya leapt forward with the jutsu, knocking the man onto his back and breaking a few ribs. Before she could move again, the female grabbed her from behind, a blade to her throat.

"You have some good moves, but you're no match for a real ninja," the strange woman assured her. Taya gulped, wincing as the blade pricked her throat.

_

* * *

_

_"I'll kill her,"_ Neji reasoned, finding this the most rational conclusion to his problems. He had searched the entire village for her chakra, using several jutsus to speed his search. There was no sign of her, however, and he couldn't believe she had gone outside the village.

_"Might as well check. She's probably stupid enough,"_ he decided with an aggravated sigh, heading towards the gates. He wasn't even outside the village before he sensed her chakra. Realizing it was in a heightened state, he groaned and moved faster, hoping she hadn't gotten into too much trouble. It was a bit of a shock to see her with a kunai to her throat, two strange ninja smirking beside her.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, striding forward as he activated the Byakugan, preparing for a fight. The woman chuckled as the man shrugged innocently.

"We're just preparing a message for your Hokage," he told the man.

"See? Cryptic! I knew you could be cryptic, but _no_, you have to kill me instead," Taya muttered, grunting when she received a fist in the ribs for her sarcasm.

"Shut up," the man said casually. Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you want with her?" he growled.

"Her? Nothing, she just came along at the right time. You see, we're going to take over your village and thought a dead ninja might prove a good warning. We want a good fight when we get here, you see," the man told him, apparently not bothered a bit by the fact he was facing a Hyuuga.

"Wrong idea," Neji informed them, before shooting forward at an alarming pace. "Hakke Hazan Hōgeki!" he shouted, killing the man before the strange ninja was even aware Neji had moved. The female gasped and tried to flee, but Neji whirled around and used another technique to send her flying through several trees before her limp body dropped to the ground.

Taya sighed in relief and dropped to her knees, wincing when Neji suddenly hauled her to her feet and stared angrily at her.

"What were you doing?" he shouted, shaking her roughly. "You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed! Those were rogue ninja!" he continued, glaring down at her after deactivating the Byakugan. Taya pulled out of his grasp, glaring back.

"I was trying to be a human being, instead of some pet!" she snapped back, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from fright and anger both. "I'm not some science project of your stupid family, who want to kill me, by the way!" she yelled at him. Neji stared at her in honest surprise, eyes wide, for a long moment.

"Is that what you think?" he finally asked.

"It's what I _know_," she spat at him, blinking back the tears and regaining some of her composure. Neji sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder, eying her calmly.

"You're much more than that," he finally told her quietly. Her jaw dropped, but he turned away before she could demand an explanation. "Come on, uncle is worried. And it's late, you need sleep before Lee arrives," he added over his shoulder. She groaned loudly and he shook his head, as if she had reminded him of something. "And you'll have to report to uncle about this before anything else," he told her.

Taya stared at him in disbelief before trudging after him, a hand over her injured arm. She was fairly certain Neji would let her get it healed before she bled to death, but thought it best not to waste her blood - just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Here's another chapter for you lovely readers. Sorry it's taken so long to update anything, midterms, papers, and holidays all conspired against me. Hope you all enjoy the way it's going!

* * *

Two days after the incident, Taya not only felt incredibly stupid but incredibly bored. She was forced to tell Hiashi the entire incident, then report to the Hokage, then repeat it in front of the Council, then again for the Hokage, than again for Hiashi and Hyuuga clan council.

_"I just went in a big circle,"_ she thought wryly, forced to keep up her training throughout the entire ordeal. She had been proud when the autopsy confirmed that her hits - few though they were - had at least done a surprising amount of damage. Lee had grown teary at this revelation, catching his pupil in a rib-crushing hug before ordering her to a thousand laps as a reward.

Which is how she found herself where she was now - hanging upside down, Neji holding her right ankle and dangling her from a high limb, a grim expression on his face.

"Let me down!" she pleaded, trying to kick him in the head with her free foot and found it was useless.

"Why were you heading for the gates again?" he demanded, her squirming having absolutely no affect on his grip whatsoever.

"Lee told me to do a thousand laps around the compound! I swear to Kami, Neji, I wasn't escaping again! I had to do it! I was _told_ to!" she cried, her face growing red from being upside down for so long. He cocked an eyebrow down at her before dropping her without warning; the other eyebrow followed its companion when she gracefully somersaulted in the air and landed on her feet and one hand.

_"Three days ago she would have landed on her face,"_ he thought, forced to admit he was impressed with her progress. He wasn't the only one - Hiashi was practically gloating over her progress, feeling vindicated for his decision in taking her in.

"What was that for?" Taya demanded, straightening and glaring at him, trying to adjust her clothing that had gotten hopelessly twisted. Neji only eyed her inscrutably before shrugging slightly and appearing on the ground beside her.

"I'll have to a talk with Lee about you leaving," he muttered, sounding incredibly put out.

"So, are you _watching_ me or something? I thought have guards following me around was creepy," she added under her breath, assuming he heard her when he frowned even more. "Well?" Taya demanded, "Do I get to go back to work or what?"

Neji eyed for a moment before shaking his head, to her amazement. "No. I'll take you to lunch. Go get changed into something presentable, I'll wait at the gates." With that, he strode away, conscious of her disbelieving stare boring into his back.

* * *

"I'm surprised you didn't run away this time," he remarked, when she flashed into appearance beside him, looking smug. Her hair was loose and she wore bandages down her arms and knuckles, much like Lee wore. The resemblance stopped there, something Neji was grateful for as an image of her with Rock Lee's eyebrows suddenly popped into his mind. She wore an narrow crimson obi over a wide-sleeved white blouse, with a black miniskirt and flats completing her outfit.

"I get a free meal this way, it's easier," she replied. A shrug later and Uhra was stretched across her shoulders, his expression matching his mistress' perfectly.

"Hey, it's you! Are you in trouble again?" he asked, turning back to Taya after glowering at Neji for a second. She met his stare with a look of her own.

"_No_, he's taking us to lunch," she informed the weasel, ignoring Neji's muted protest at this turn of events. Uhra brightened at this information and slithered onto Neji's arm, grinning up maliciously at the ninja.

"I hope you know how much a summon can eat," he warned him solemnly.

* * *

"Do you always eat like that?" Neji finally asked, as Taya was finishing up her second bowl of ramen. Naruto had gotten her addicted to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar with one encounter and she had dragged Neji there mercilessly, despite the fact the ANBU member was terrified of running into the blonde ninja again.

She looked at him curiously, swallowing. "Like what?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Uhra was already on his fifth bowl, tail flicking happily around her arm.

"Like it's going to be your last meal," he clarified with a suffering sigh, closing his eyes to save him from the disturbing sight of a weasel eating ramen. "I thought Sumiko was supposed to be teaching you manners," he added under his breath.

"I'm hungry! Besides, it could be my last meal. I'm living with you guys, after all," Taya retorted, having thwarted several shuriken traps in the last two days. The culprit hadn't been found yet and Neji was about to lock her in the attic to save himself the bother of burying her corpse when she tripped one actually meant to kill her.

He set his teeth, trying not to reply to that remark, when Uhra abruptly 'poofed' from their vision. "What was that about?" he demanded, but narrowed his eyes when Taya looked over her shoulder with a wince. Several Hyuugas were striding toward them and she sighed.

"I didn't feel like Uhra biting them," she said softly, her back stiff as they approached them, staring down at her with cold expressions. She glared back, making no attempt to hide her dislike of the men, before getting to her feet.

"What are you doing out of the complex?" the eldest of the group demanded, noticing Neji and ignoring him with contempt.

"Eating," she replied shortly, flexing her hands at her sides in irritation. Neji sighed and rose from his seat, moving next to Taya and resting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, realizing how short she was next to him - only reaching his shoulder - before returning her attention to the men.

"She's with me. There's no need for you to concern yourself with the business of Hyuuga-sama," he informed them dryly, mentioning his uncle in an attempt to dissuade them. They muttered something among themselves before turning and stalking away without another word.

"Jackasses," she grumbled, her appetite spoiled by the encounter. "Kami, your family is a bunch of stuck-up jerks, you know," she informed him, taking a step away and breaking the uncomfortable physical contact between them.

"It's not really your place to say that," he remarked, glaring down at her. "Besides, if you weren't so aggravating, they might not be so hostile."

"Excuse me?" she gasped, eyes wide as she turned to stare at him. "You're saying it's _my_ fault? I didn't do anything and you know it! If I'm such a bother, let me go back home!" she yelled, fists on her hips as she glared at him. They stared at each other for a few silent minutes before she huffed.

"Where are you going?" Neji demanded, as she turned her heel and began to stride down the street. "You're not allowed to go out on your own!" he informed her.

"Bikou no Jutsu!" she muttered, disappearing from his view in the next second. He swore colorfully before activating his Byakugan and tracking her chakra.

_

* * *

_

_"Damn Hyuugas,"_ she thought, zipping through the village with no particular destination in mind. She was just so mad at everyone right now - especially the stupid ANBU Hyuuga who had the gall to insult her after all the crap his family was putting her through. She was aware she wasn't made at Neji in particular - it wouldn't make sense, since she barely knew him - he was just an easy target for her pent-up rage.

She found herself in the park and stopped, feeling it was useless to try to run or hide, or both. He'd track her down and drag her back like she was a possession.

"That's what's bothering you, you know," Uhra remarked, popping into existence on her shoulders. "Live might've sucked before, but at least you were your own person. And now you're just treated like you're a tool, a possession."

"I wish you'd stop doing that," she muttered, plopping down on the grass against a tree. He snaked around to sit in her lap, sitting upright to stare at her.

"What? Being so right?" he asked smugly, before returning to his lecture. "Well, you're a ninja now. Get used to that. But it's different than being a ninja. You're in another house with strangers and you're not a person to them," he continued, peering at her with something akin to sympathy.

"Even going out today. It wasn't because _I_ needed a break, or Neji wanted to get to know me, or something like that. It was to keep me happy, or rested, or whatever. To avoid screwing whatever they're planning up. I _hate_ it," she said angrily. She didn't even bother looking up when a pair of legs appeared in front of her, knowing who it was.

"So sorry you feel so imposed on," he remarked dryly. "I wish you'd stop running away, it's only a waste of energy that you need for training."

"Screw you," she retorted, gasping when he hauled her to her feet without warning, his face inches from hers.

"You really need a lesson in manners," he said quietly, eyes narrowed. She swallowed thickly, afraid of what he had in mind.

* * *

"Locking me in my _room_?" she demanded, pacing around the bedroom. "What kind of punishment is this? It's for a little kid!"

"And yet you've been in here for a week and you're starting to go insane," the weasel pointed out calmly, stretched out on the windowsill. She glared at him, forced to concede his point.

"It's stupid! What, do they want me to go nuts? If they do, it's too late. I went off the deep end years ago," she grumbled, crossing her arms stubbornly and continued her restless pacing. She was given meals by Sumiko through the door and was certain guards were around the grounds in case she decided to make a break for it out the window.

"What I don't see is how this is going to teach you manners. If anything, you've gotten worse," Uhra continued, recalling all the new vulgar phrases his mistress had thought up during the first two days. "It's rather unproductive, I think."

"So do I!" she snapped. She had stopped pacing, but her feet her tapping impatiently on the floor, unable to remain still. She half-hoped an attack of some nature would happen, just to give her a break, but no such luck. She perked up when she heard footsteps approaching, recognizing them and hoping she was going to be free.

"Still pacing?" Neji asked dryly, standing in the doorframe and eying her, not impressed at what he found. "I thought it would teach you some patience, for one thing."

"I don't like being locked up, Hyuuga-san," she replied coldly, smiling a bit when she saw him frown at the honorific. "What am I, a five year-old?"

"No, a five year-old would be in the Academy training about now," he informed her, not moving an inch. "If your behavior was better, maybe you'd get let out sooner."

"Better? How much better can I get? I haven't tried to escape!" she shot back in exasperation, glaring at him. "Or tried to starve myself to death," she added grudgingly, having tried a protest and failed after three days of not eating.

"You should be training."

"_How_?" the young woman shrieked, causing him to wince in surprise. "I'm not a pet, I'm a damn human being! And I'm being locked up for having my own damn thoughts and dislikes, which include your stupid family! I never asked to be dragged into whatever your family is planning!" she continued, striding up to him and glaring up at him defiantly. Uhra cowered in a corner, rarely seeing his mistress in such a fit; not since she was told her father was dead.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he stared down at her and she half-expected a repeat of the last time she received that look. She blinked when he turned his back and shook his head.

"Fine. I'll talk to Hyuuga-sama," he muttered, stalking from the room and slamming the door behind him. It was her turn to wince as she turned to Uhra.

"Did I go too far?" she asked nervously, turning red. The weasel looked at her sympathetically before climbing her leg to wrap around her hips.

"Yep."

Taya groaned and collapsed on the floor, worn out from her temper.

* * *

"Sounds like quite a temper," Hiashi remarked, listening to his nephew's account of her tantrum that evening. Neji muttered something under his breath and folded his arms across his chest, indicating what he thought about it.

"So, are you sending her home?" he asked impatiently, ready to be rid of the girl. She had showed some promising traits, but things had gone downhill faster than he had thought possible. He was also tired of babysitting a grown woman, as if she was something special.

"I suppose if she's so adamant," the man replied. As much as Neji wished it, it came as a surprise - his uncle wasn't known for backing down once an idea had formed. "Have her things packed and escort her home in the morning, Neji," he ordered, eyeing the young man sternly. "Make sure she gets there safely."

"It's not like anyone's going to attack her in the village. I have to ask, uncle - what were you planning with her in the first place?" Neji asked, giving rein to his curiosity for once. "I know you didn't take her in out of the goodness of your heart, much less put up with the family."

Hiashi regarded his nephew for a moment before shrugging. "Since she's leaving, I would like to let matters rest for now. In the meantime, I'll let the family they can stop harassing her." He turned to several papers on a desk, obviously dismissing his nephew, who quietly took his leave.

* * *

Neji was surprised to see Uhra nowhere in sight when he arrived at the guest house the next morning, seeing as Taya was already dressed and a blank expression on her face.

"I'm assuming you're ready to go," he remarked, noting the suitcase next to her.

"Yep. All ready to go. Uhra was sulking, so he can stay put," she added snidely, solving the mystery of why the semi-loyal summon was absent in Neji's presence. He thought she was going to say something else, but she merely stared at him calmly.

_"Her training has matured her somewhat, I guess,"_ he thought grudgingly, realizing his own stare was doing nothing to unnerve her as it would have a few weeks ago. "Is still Lee going to train you?" he asked, turning and leading her back outside, somehow uncomfortable with the silence.

"He said he thinks I can become a 'splendid ninja', so yeah, I have no choice," she replied, sounding a bit skeptical at the man's faith in her. "It'll give me something better to do than sit around the house, anyway."

"It'll be boring with you gone," Neji said, then tried to correct himself. "I won't have to keep rescuing you every time I turn around, after all. And it'll certainly be more quiet."

Taya glared at his back, unable to see his grin. "At least my life will be quieter," she retorted. "It gets annoying, having people trying to kill me every damn morning before breakfast."

"Maybe you can make it to lunch," he agreed. She snorted at his attitude, looking forward to his absence. He fell silent, realizing that she was through having a conversation with him, and shrugged to himself as they continued down the street, ignoring the few surprised glances people sent their way.

* * *

Taya breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived back at her home, which was overgrown and looked even more dilapidated than when she had lived there. Neji surveyed it in disgusted amusement, wondering how the young woman was going to take care of the mess and then deciding that she probably wouldn't.

"Well, thanks for taking me home, but I have things to do, so bye," she said abruptly, not even sparing a glance for her escort as she headed through the gate and towards the front door.

"Good luck with your training, Iijima-san," he replied dryly, waving briefly as he turned away and strode back down the street, disappearing from view in moments.

"Well, there goes your last chance for a husband," a voice remarked and she gasped, whirling around to face Oishi, who was lounging against the doorframe with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? And what's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, Uhra appearing on her shoulders with a glare directed at the ninja. He shrugged, ignoring the appearance of the weasel and straightening a bit.

"I just came for the homecoming party, but I guess there isn't any," he shot back, ignoring her demands about his husband remark. "So, what'd you do to get kicked out of there? Hyuuga-sama doesn't really go back on his decisions once he's made them."

"What would you know about it?" she snorted, shoving him aside to get to the door, Uhra growling deep in his throat. "Besides, I didn't like it there. I'm not a stupid pet or something."

"You sure act like one enough," he muttered, rubbing his ribs where she had elbowed him with more force than he was used to. He coughed when she shot him a warning glare and following her inside without an invitation, looking around. "Wow, it's crap in here."

"Want to help clean it?" she asked nastily, glancing over her shoulder as she pulled her hair back, ready to start cleaning with all the enthusiasm of a prisoner heading to the execution chamber.

"Nope," he replied good-naturedly, taking another look around before shuddering. "Too bad you don't know a cleaning jutsu, but I'll be going now. Have fun!" With that, the ninja disappeared and she growled something under her breath.

"I don't trust him," Uhra announced, remaining on her shoulders in an effort to avoid the layers of dust that covered everything.

"Really. I couldn't tell," she remarked, sarcasm evident although she agreed with the summon. "If you're not going to help, I should just toss you out to catch the mice," she added.

"What do I look like, a mangy cat?" he demanded indignantly, but took the hint and snaked down her body to the floor, coughing when he reached ground zero. "Kami, it's horrible!"

"Just shut up and help," Taya ordered with a sigh.

* * *

"Taya-chan!"

"Oh no," she groaned, the shout waking her up and forcing her to face the rising sun. "Kami, I thought I'd have more of a break," she mumbled, falling out of bed when the call again, even louder.

"_Taya-chan_! It is time to train you to become a splendid ninja!"

"I'm coming…" the young woman grumbled, pulling on her clothes and leaning out the window. "Lee! Stop shouting, I'll be down in a minute!" she called, waving to get his attention. He nodded to show he had heard her, resuming a stance with his arms crossed and face solemn.

"Good luck," Uhra called, huddled under the blankets with no wish to follow his mistress. She only snorted as she stomped down the stairs, trying to straighten her hair with a brush, tossing it on the table as she headed out the door.

"Why so early?" she asked with a yawn, stretching and wincing as she felt several pops throughout her spine.

"I have good news, Taya-chan! The problem of your chakra manipulation will soon be solved!" Lee announced proudly, not noticing her suspicious gaze.

"How?" she finally asked, realizing he was waiting for a prompt.

"I have asked my friend Sakura-chan to practice with you! She has returned from a mission and has some free time. Since she is one of the best in chakra control, I felt it would be beneficial for you to be taught by her," he told her, as her jaw dropped.

"What the hell, Lee?" she demanded. "I thought I was doing fine as it was! And now I've got to try to learn how to control my chakra?"

"Not try, my pupil! _Do_!" he shouted. She winced and covered her ears in protest, feeling overwhelmed.

"Why would Haruno-san do this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because she owes me a favor and I decided this would be an excellent way to repay me," Lee informed her, neglecting to say exactly how the kunoichi would be in his debt. Taya groaned loudly as his grin blinded her, sympathizing once more with Ten-Ten and Neji in their genin years.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary; Warning; Disclaimer:_ See First Chapter.

Well, I wrote this out in two nights, a record! I got a sudden urge to work more on this after watching some Naruto recently, so here it is. Please expect fast updates, as I'm preparing to graduate with my first degree before transferring to a second college, so I'm bogged down more often than not. But I love getting reviews, it does wonders for my inspiration. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Neji kept his thoughts to himself, but his displeasure was broadcasted to passers-by simply by his attitude as he stalked down the street. _"I don't understand why Uncle give a damn about the little brat. She walked out on his generosity and he sends me to make sure she's doing well!"_ he fumed, having enough problems as it was. Dressed in his ANBU uniform, ready to leave for a mission, he approached the house and listened for a moment. Surprised to be met with silence, instead of the noises of training he expected, he pushed the gate aside and moved to the front door, taking note of the dilapidated state of the house and lawn.

Knocking, he blinked when the door swung open, unlatched. Frowning, he ignored the urge to use the Byakugan. _"Who'd want to attack a twerp like her?"_ he reminded himself, straightening his shoulders and moving down the hall, glancing in the rooms on either side and finding no trace of the woman. He was about to call out for her when Uhra appeared, popping his head around the corner.

"Oh, it's you. Bushy-Brows must've forgot to lock the door again," the weasel remarked, sliding around the wall and up Neji's leg, coming to rest around his waist. "What do you want?" it demanded, giving the ninja a suspicious stare.

"Hiashi-san ordered me to come here and check up on Iijima-san," Neji informed the summon. "Where is she?"

"Up there," Uhra replied, gesturing to the ceiling with a nod. Neji tilted his head, eyes widened in shock when he spotted the genin hanging from the ceiling like a strange bat, arms crossed defiantly as she stared at him, hair loose.

"What?" Taya demanded. "I wondered if you were ever going to find me. Kind of stupid, if you ask me," she muttered, pulling her hair back and twisting it into a knot. He heaved a sigh, already suspicious about her location, but had to ask.

"What on earth are you doing up there?" he started, before she snorted.

"Please. Haruno-sama said if I dropped before three days, she'd bury me alive. Lee asked her to help me train in chakra control and apparently, this is what I get," she complained. "You need to learn to focus your chakra in one spot without having to concentrate so much," she added, obviously mimicking Sakura.

"How long have you been up there?" he asked.

"Two days," she said with a sigh. He was a bit impressed, having assumed she had just got up there, but didn't say anything. "So, what do you want? You're interrupting my _training_," she informed him.

"You heard me. Uncle wanted me to make sure you were doing all right," he told her. "I have a mission, so I promised to stop in before I left. I can see you're in good hands, though," he said with a faint smirk. She glared at him and stomped her foot - surprising him again with the level of control she had when angry.

"Well, get lost. I fear for my life if I drop. And Lee said something about special training once Haruno-sama is done with me. I might be dead once you get back, so give Hyuuga-san my regards," Taya said pointedly, waving a hand to indicate the door. "Bye."

Neji frowned at the dismissal before shaking his head. "Fine. Good luck with your training," he replied, before disappeared. She sighed in relief, crossing her arms again.

"I thought I was going to fall off," she complained. Uhra shook his head and snaked up the wall, resting on a post. "Seriously. He makes me too damn nervous."

* * *

"So, we're looking for more rogue-nin?" Oishi remarked, following Neji and a third ANBU member of their squad as they moved through the forest. "Like the ones like attacked Taya-chan?" he added, grinning when Neji remained impassive.

"That's right. Lady Tsunade believes they could be a serious threat if they are organized," Neji replied through a set jaw. "We're to scout out around the village and ensure there aren't any camps nearby. Word has already been sent to the other Villages to warn them of a possible uprising." Naruto had been sent with another squad, as had several others in order to assure a thorough search.

"Who could it be? Remnants of the Akatsuki?" the third ANBU member, a woman named Yuki, asked. "They were all killed. And that Uchiha's group was as well. There aren't any other derelict ninjas, other than the Bingo Book nin the hunter-nin take out."

"Maybe just a bunch of rejects?" Oishi guessed. "People that didn't fit into their village, didn't agree with the Kage, something like that?"

"The Kages are checking into that possibility," Neji admitted. "So far, nothing has come up. No deserters, exiles, anything to suggest a group."

"Maybe they were waiting for us to take out the Akatsuki and Taka before making a move," Yuki suggested. "That would imply they're weaker, waiting for the big threats to be eliminated before making their move. Although their methods are a bit stupid, trying to kill a ninja as a warning," she added with a snort. "Cliché."

Oishi snorted. "They picked the wrong one. Taya-chan's not even a ninja. And having Hyuuga-san here rescue here could've made her a target," he pointed out. Neji blinked and turned his head slightly to stare at the other man.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, they said they wanted to send a message, right? Everyone knows the Hyuuga clan is respected and powerful in the Hidden Leaf. If killing a protégé or whatever she is of yours doesn't send a message, I don't know what would," he reasoned. Yuki nodded, seeming to accept the logic behind the guesswork and Neji groaned. The thought had never occurred to him.

_"She's in the Village. She never leaves. So it doesn't matter,"_ he reminded himself, aware of his worrying about the possibility and putting the thought of it out of his mind. _"Need to concentrate on the mission."_

* * *

"Lee, are you sure about this?" Taya repeated. Her teacher nodded, tears in his eyes. Sakura had stopped by to check on her chakra progress and expressed her approval, having sponsored her for the moment.

"Yes, my student!" he announced. As a tokubetsu jonin, Lee was more than pleased to have his student finally promoted to jonin, under the condition she remained his pupil for the time being. Taya beamed, practically glowing from satisfaction as Sakura officially announced her a chuunin, a shake of her hand all that was necessary.

"Hot damn!" she whooped, pumping her fist into the air before wincing under Sakura's stare. "Sorry?"

"Just remember, it's your level of improvement and ability of taijutsu that merited the rank change," she reminded the other woman. She grinned suddenly, pleased to be of help and finally get Lee off her back. "I have things to do, so I'll be seeing you around. Behave," she ordered, giving the new chuunin a stern look before leaving the grounds, picking her way through the weeds with audible mutters. Taya turned to Lee, only to be caught into another rib-cracking hug, his tears overflowing.

"I am so proud, my pupil!" he cried, releasing her when he heard whimpers for air. "Do you know what this means?" he asked anxiously, staring at her. She blinked, thinking for a moment before shaking her head.

"No?"

"You can accompany me on missions!" he announced. She choked on her spit, Uhra actually falling off the tree branch he had lounging on. "Yes, Taya-chan! You will be joining me on missions, provided they are not too difficult!" he added. She sighed in relief - she had a horrible vision of being killed while Lee cheered her on and was glad it wouldn't come true.

* * *

Hiashi regarded the report with no small amount of surprise, then turned his gaze back to the messenger. "Is this true?" he demanded. The man nodded firmly.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san. She was promoted by recommendation from Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno both," he reported. "Haruno-san believed her improvement merited a change in rank, although she is still under Lee-san's tutelage."

"So, she _can_ learn," Hiashi murmured, waving the man out of the room. He read the report a third time. It was short, stating the fact that Taya Iijima had shown considerable improvement and her skill level merited her rank of chuunin, mainly from her taijutsu techniques. Her chakra control had grown as well, enough that she was able to perform several high-level jutsus she had known the hand signs for years ago. He smiled. _"She's finally starting to make use of her ability. Her advancement should prove interesting to watch,"_ he thought, having kept an eye on the young woman after she had left his home.

Her absence from the compound in no way meant she had left his influence, although she was as yet unaware of this interesting fact.

* * *

"The ANBU squads have been gone almost a month," Taya remarked to Uhra over breakfast. She had settled on her chuunin garb: a sleeveless black bodysuit that came to her thighs, a wide-sleeved white blouse with trim that matched the wide red obi around her waist, her hitai-ate on her hips. A black miniskirt with red trim and slits on both sides finished the look, along with the usual zoki, bandage wrappings and kunai pouch. She liked it, as it didn't scream _"I'm a ninja!"_ but provided easy access to weapons if she felt like stabbing someone. Speaking of which…

"Worried about Neji?" Uhra asked, a grin on his face. She half-heartedly smacked him, rolling her eyes.

"Please. It's more the implications if they don't come back," she explained with a sigh. The weasel nodded, perking up when someone knocked on the door.

"Must be someone we don't know, most people just think it's abandoned," he remarked, as she got to her feet and tried to swallow her rice before opening the door. The summon was just as shocked as his mistress to see Neji on the other side, looking solemn as ever.

"Congratulations on your promotion," he greeted her. He gave her a cursory once-over that made her feel she was missing something before nodding to himself about something. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you," he said in the next moment, looking disgruntled.

She choked. "What?"

"You heard me."

"_Why_? What'd I do?" she demanded. He cocked a eyebrow in her direction.

"What _did_ you do?" he replied calmly. She stammered for a few seconds before growling and moving to slam the door in his face. He stopped it easily, shaking his head. "It's nothing bad. You're going to go on your first mission," he informed her. She blinked, looking up at him in surprise.

"You don't sound as pissy as you normally do," she remarked. He simply stared at her impassively.

"Neither do. Miracles do happen. You're dressed, so let's go," he ordered. She made a face before pulling her hair into a high ponytail, hair falling in her eyes like usual. Neji waited for Uhra to jump onto her shoulder before taking her elbow and almost pulling her out of the house.

* * *

He found himself striding down the street beside the woman once more and made a disgusted noise in his throat. Having assured himself that Oishi's concerns about her safety were ludicrous, he had returned, just to find out from his uncle that not only had she been promoted to chuunin but that Tsunade had a mission for the girl.

_"Great, just great. If she gets herself killed I'm never going to hear the end of it,"_ he thought, knowing his uncle blamed him for her leaving in the first place. He was forced to admit, she had changed since he had last been out in public with. She carried herself with a great deal more confidence and no longer looked like she was going to bolt at the slightest provocation.

"Thanks," she said out-of-the-blue, startling Neji and causing him to look down at her with a blank expression.

"For what?"

"You said congratulations before. And then were really rude, so I didn't get a chance to say thanks," she informed him curtly, trying to hide her nervousness at meeting the Hokage. Neji's silent presence was only making it worse and she had thought conversation would help. Apparently not.

"I wasn't rude. I was telling you something important," he argued, wishing again for a silence jutsu. She merely gave him a look before shrugging.

"Whatever. You don't have to take me to the Hokage, you know. I know the way," she added, but trailed off as he shook his head. "Why not?"

"I was asked to escort you. And you're still under uncle's influence. Just because you threw a tantrum and left doesn't change the fact he has a vested interest in you," Neji told her, leaving out the part of his worry of assassins trying to kill her. _"I'm going to kill Oishi for that suggestion,"_ he promised himself, feeling himself relax at the idea.

"Ah." She took the insult in stride, Uhra bristling for her before slinking to the top of her head and perching there like some sort of mutant bird.

"So, what does the Hokage want with Taya?" he demanded, assuming his mistress was too annoyed by the ANBU ninja next to her to wonder about the summons. Taya blinked, that having the been case, and glanced over at Neji for an answer. He gave a disappointing shrug.

"I was just told it's for a mission briefing."

"How'd yours go, anyway? The mission, I mean," Taya amended. "I heard the ANBU squads were looking for rogue-nin camps."

"We didn't find anything. Which in itself was strange. They were so close to the Village before, but there wasn't even a trace," he admitted with a frown. It had been frustrating, a month stuck with the irritating fellow ANBU and nothing to show for it. His only condolence was that neither did the other squads.

"That sucks," she remarked. "At least you all got back safely. If we're going to get attacked, we need our ANBU intact," she added quickly, hoping he didn't mistake her previous statement for actual caring. Uhra snickered but remained silent. Neji ignored her completely, absorbed in his own thoughts.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade?" Taya asked nervously, she and Neji having been escorted into the room by Shizune. Uhra had been forced to leave, Shizune stating that the Hokage's pig wouldn't get along well with the weasel. Taya had broke the summon reluctantly, feeling the weasel was her only friend in the room at the moment. The Hokage looked up from her papers with a smile.

"Ah, Iijima-san. Thank you, Neji, for bringing her here. I'm sorry to summon you on such short notice, but I have a mission that is urgent," she informed them, straightening in the chair and gesturing for them to come closer.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be here?" Taya asked. "I mean, I was just made a chuunin. And Lee is still teaching me, so I'm not sure…"

"I know you possess an eidetic memory, Iijima-san. Which is precisely the sort of talent I need for a mission of this nature," Tsunade interrupted her calmly. "It's in regards to the ANBU operation that Neji was just on. I received some disturbing news regarding it."

"I thought they didn't find anything," the woman protested. Neji's eyes narrowed, but Tsunade only sighed.

"That's part of the problem, yes. But we've identified the two ninja you encountered that night and have discovered that they were both missing-nin in the hunter-nin Bingo Book - I assume you've heard of it?" she checked. Taya nodded.

"They seemed rather clumsy," Neji pointed out. "I can't imagine them being on any sort of radar."

"They were low on the list, but they were missing-nin," Tsunade admitted. "You certainly took them by surprise, so that most likely had something to do with it. But I've had several people investigating them and we've learned they were part of a faction that split off from the Akatsuki years ago. The group is comprised of low-ranking missing-nin, several rogue-nin and other unsavory characters that have nowhere else to go."

"What's the threat?" Neji demanded.

Tsunade examined the two ninja for a moment before shrugging. "The threat is that they have connections in each and every Village. Spies, if you like. And several Villages have found dead ninja at their gates in the last few days, almost at the same time. We believe they have a plan of some sort - probably the usual takeover plot - but we've learned they seem to have the resources to do so if they continue their guerilla tactics. Several Kiragakure ninja were killed during their own reconnaissance operation," she told them, before focusing her attention on Taya. "Your mission is to remember what I'm about to tell you and repeat it to the Kazekage as soon as possible," she informed the woman, who swallowed thickly.

"I don't how well I can memorize speech," she admitted, but Tsunade raised a brow.

"You'll just have to concentrate, won't you?" she asked. Neji stepped forward, not liking where the conversation was going.

"You can't be serious, Lady Tsunade!" he protested. "She was just made a chuunin!"

"And she is capable of going on missions. Be quiet, Neji," Tsunade ordered sharply, turning back to Taya. "Now, you will remember these words exactly as I say them, understand?"

Taya nodded, looking pale from the pressure. The Hokage nodded her approval before reading from a scroll.

"Three Kiragakure ANBU agents were murdered a mile from the gates and dumped at the gates themselves. Their bodies revealed they had been drained of all blood and their major chakra points completely destroyed," Tsunade read, ignoring their reactions. "Two Iwagakure ANBU agents were found dead a quarter of a mile from their gates, their bodies split in two and their organs removed. Three Kumogakure ANBU agents were killed during a mission of an unrelated nature and dumped at their gates. Their torsos were intact, the rest of the bodies sliced into numerous sections with the eyes removed. The nature and precision of these mutilations suggest the group has a highly-trained medic-nin with them, as well as missing-nin whose brutality suggest they are higher-ranking missing-nin from the Bingo Book. Konohagakure suffered no losses, although two attempts were made on a three-man squad near the gates when they returned. The attackers fled and no trace has been found." Tsunade glanced up at the woman, who looked green. "Repeat it," she ordered.

Taya did so, rushing over the mutilation tactics before swallowing thickly. Neji frowned, considering the news. "Wouldn't the Kazekage already know about these?" he asked.

"Sunagakure is so isolated, it wasn't thought necessary to send out squads if these were just low-ranking disgruntled missing-nin. But as I said, the mutilations suggest specific targets from each squad and a level of skill we didn't think possible," Tsunade replied.

"So, they have high-ranking missing-nin on their side who just showed themselves now," Neji confirmed. "Why not send a message?" he pointed out.

"We underestimated their intelligence network, if they were able to coordinate attacks on ANBU operations without the other Villages hearing of them in time," she replied. "A message in memory isn't easily stolen or intercepted."

"And what about when they _kill_ me?" Taya demanded, getting her voice back. "I don't even know the way to Sunagakure. And I can't fight off these guys if you're saying they're in the Bingo Book! I'm as good as dead!" she shouted, panic rising in her voice. Tsunade raised a hand for silence, smiling a bit.

"I'm aware of all that. Which is why I'm sending Neji and his ANBU squad as an escort, to ensure you get there and back safely as quick as possible," she informed them, sounding satisfied with herself. Neji's jaw dropped open at the news, as did Taya's.

"What?" he demanded.

"You're one of the best. Your squad has a one-hundred percent success rate on all attempted missions," Tsunade informed him. "This is important information and it is imperative the Kazekage hears of it before his own agents are slaughtered. We've already heightened security around our own Village. As I said, I've conferred with the Council and they fear the mutilation and taking parts of the bodies are part of something bigger and quite gruesome. We can only hope the Kazekage can provide more information," she added with a sigh.

"Bu-but…" Taya trailed off, looking like she was going to be sick.

"You're to leave as soon as possible. Within the hour," the Hokage informed them shortly. "You're dismissed. And good luck," she added as they strode from the room. Shizune cast a worried glance over at the Hokage, who only smiled.

"Are you sure about sending her? There are plenty of ninja who can carry a message," she pointed out.

"I knew her father. She'll be able to rise to the occasion. Besides, it's a hell of a first mission," the Hokage replied in satisfaction.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter_

Dedicating this chapter to two people: CRdragonPyro, who reviewed and seemed so happy about the chapter that I thought I'd post this earlier than I planned. And to Lisa, no account available. I loved your review, I honestly did, but the email you put in didn't show up because of a quirk has that it won't let you put in sites or emails unless there are spaces between all the characters. So if you see this and would like to discuss writing, I would be so happy to. Your review actually helped me a great deal, I didn't want you to think I hadn't replied because I got mad.

Wow, enough with the AN already! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm enjoying writing again.

* * *

It took less than hour for the ANBU squad to prepare, most of which time was spent by Taya explaining things to Uhra since she didn't know what she needed. Neji refused to leave her by herself, now considering her a liability, which began to cause even more friction before Oishi and Yuki arrived.

"You know Oishi," Neji said dryly, to which he received a groan. "And this is Yuki Yamanaka, a cousin of Ino's," he continued, gesturing to the woman with solid blue eyes and short blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. The woman nodded and smiled at Taya.

"Pleased to meet you, Iijima-san," she replied, to which Taya was forced to smile.

_"At least someone has manners,"_ she thought, returning the greeting with a smile and bow of her own. "So…are we going?" she asked, as they stood before the gates. The ANBU squad carried almost nothing, leaving Taya to bear a pack with their supplies.

Neji nodded. "We'd better. Yuki, you can carry Iijima-san," he began, but Taya sputtered.

"I can keep up!" she protested, crossing her arms defiantly. "I don't need to be carried like a kid," she added, meeting Neji's stare with a glare of her own. Oishi snorted in amusement, but Yuki sighed and stepped between the pair.

"You can try," she told other woman. "But if you can't keep up, I'll have to carry you. I understand you've been training with Rock Lee, but we're ANBU - we can move faster than most jonin," she explained, a warning hidden in her tone. Taya swallowed her protests and nodded.

"All right. I'll do my best, though," she added, ignoring Neji's own derisive snort. Yuki smiled at the younger woman and nodded encouragingly.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," she assured her, patting her shoulder before turning away.

"It should take us about two days to get there without incident, three if we run into trouble," Neji informed them. "So let's get moving."

Taya sighed, trying not to think of all the horrible ways she could die, but with the message in her head it was hard not to. She sprinted after the ANBU squad a second later, Uhra remaining unsummoned so she wouldn't have to worry about losing him during the trip, something that he had protested bitterly about until she broke the jutsu, feeling guilty.

* * *

It took about half a day for her stamina to give out. _"I can't believe how fast they move,"_ she thought, trying to catch her breath as the squad paused for her to keep up. She knew what was coming as soon Neji opened his mouth and held up a hand.

"I admit defeat," she muttered. "I need to be carried."

His jaw snapped shut in surprise, taking a moment to regain his composure. "Glad you can admit it," he said shortly. It only took a minute for Taya to hop onto Yuki's back before they resumed traveling, having moved in silence until now. It was rather creepy for Taya, who was seeing assassins in every shadow, and she clung to Yuki tightly.

"No need to go choking me," the woman admonished her lightly. "I won't let you fall, after all."

"I know, sorry," Taya apologized, momentarily releasing her grip before instinctively tightening it again and closing her eyes. _"Too fast…don't throw up, don't throw up…"_ Her mantra was interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she shrieked out of reflex.

Neji's head snapped around and he slowed to glare at Oishi, who had broken formation to tease her. "Get back in formation," he snapped, before picking up speed again. Yuki shot the ANBU agent a nasty look of her own, not having taken to being screamed at yet, and he shrugged.

"Sorry, Taya-chan," he said, the apology as insincere as his repentant expression. "Didn't think you'd get so scared," he added teasingly. She glared at him before shutting her eyes again.

"Don't call me that, idiot," she muttered, feeling stupid for her reaction. Oishi frowned before shrugging again, his usual response.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. It's your first time out of the village, after all. Thought you might want to actually look around," he replied. "Hey, you're not sick, are you?" he realized with delight, cracking a grin. "Aw, got some motion sickness going on, Taya-chan?"

"Lay off, Kubota," Yuki ordered. "If she throws up on me, you're carrying her for the rest of the trip."

"I won't!" Taya protested, her determination renewed by this new prospect. Neji, in front, momentarily closed his eyes and allowed himself a sigh.

_"What a bunch of idiots."_

* * *

The sky began to darken as Neji debated whether they would have to make camp. Taya seemed to be going strong, other than being unable to keep up, which was something he had anticipated in any case. He turned his head to catch the eye of Yuki, who nodded in reply.

"We're gonna get keep going, Iijima-san," she told the woman, who nodded.

"I'm good," she replied, almost cheerfully. "I had to stay on a ceiling for three days, that did wonders for my ability to make myself stay awake," she admitted, as Yuki chuckled. Oishi laughed at the image that presented to him before glancing over.

"Need a break, Yuki?" he asked. Before the woman could answer, Neji had planted himself between the two, eyeing Yuki appraisingly.

"You take point for the night. I'll carry her until then," he ordered. Yuki nodded, but Taya couldn't help but argue.

"I'm not a package!" she protested, as they stopped for her to switch from Yuki to Neji's back. She didn't dare not do it, but wasn't going to do so nicely.

"For the purposes of this mission, you are," he grunted. "You're heavier than you look."

Yuki snorted, taking point as they moved off again. "You shouldn't tell a girl that, Hyuuga-san."

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Oishi joked, hiding his peevishness behind a grin. Neji gave them a look before ignoring them. Taya muttered something under her breath, too quietly for Neji to hear, before falling silent as well.

* * *

It was almost midnight by Neji's estimation and the trio showed no signs of tiring. Unlike other ninja, the ANBU squad was able to travel for days on end as quickly as if they had just rested, making missions like this best suited to their travel methods. Despite the burden on his back, he felt fine and was forced she wasn't as heavy as he had initially thought her to be.

The squad had fallen silent after some banter, saving their energy for scouting and travel. Neji had thought the woman on his back asleep as well, before he heard mumbling in his head. It took him a moment to realize she was repeating the message Tsunade had given her constantly.

"You can stop that anytime, you know," he remarked softly. She stopped, surprised, before shaking her head.

"I don't know if I'll remember it," she whispered. "I hate having it in my head - that's bad enough. I might as well make sure it'll stick so I can forget it as soon as I tell it to the Kazekage," she added, making a face unseen by the Hyuuga. "I don't know why Lady Tsunade asked me to do this. There are plenty of ninja that could do this."

"Including you," Neji informed her. He really had no idea why the Hokage had picked Taya instead of an experienced ninja, but shrugged slightly. "You're a ninja, qualified for missions like these. I'm sure your talent will come in handy sooner or later," he began, before a thought occurred to him. _"Does Lady Tsunade expect us to be attacked? Is that why she sent Taya, to memorize any jutsus she might see?"_

"What is it?" Taya asked, when he remained quiet.

"Nothing. You should get some sleep," he said, feeling almost sorry for the young woman. He could sympathize a bit with her - he had before, but had just been too angry to admit it. But seeing her scared out of her wits and neurotic was enough to bring a touch of pity from him

"I'll fall off," she protested, but yawned at the mere mention of rest.

"You won't. I promise," he added suddenly, then clenched his jaw shut in embarrassment. He was met with silence before he felt her adjusting against his back, cheek resting on his shoulder. He thought she had fallen asleep, feeling her breaths come evenly, and so was surprised when he felt her shift again.

"Sorry to be such a brat," she murmured. Neji had nothing to say that remark, but felt she should say something regardless.

"You're not as bad as some girls I know," he managed. He felt her laugh before settling down again. This time, she was indeed fast asleep and he relaxed, worried about what was going to come out of her mouth next.

Taya's back was killing her when she returned to consciousness, the morning sun and wind at her face waking her up. She was surprised to find herself still on Neji's back - the Hyuuga was staring straight ahead, paying her no attention, giving her an opportunity to study him.

_"I guess he's handsome,"_ she thought, surprising with the idea. _"But he's too serious. What a stick-in-the-mud."_

His eyes glanced in her direction. "You're awake?" he checked. She nodded and he made a noise. "Good. I'll let you travel on your own for the time being, but when you start to slow down Yuki will carry you again," he told her, raising his voice so the woman could hear him. Yuki waved her hand in acknowledgement and they paused for Taya to slip to her own feet.

"Ow," she groaned, stretching her back and feeling everything pop at once.

"Oishi, you take point behind her," Neji ordered. It was awkward, only having three points, but he decided it was worse for her back to be exposed than her side. The other man grinned and nodded, shifting positions as they started up again, Neji in the lead.

"It feels good to move on my own," Taya admitted. Yuki, on her right, laughed.

"I believe it. Just don't get cocky," she warned the woman. "If you see or hear anything, let us know. We're only a day away from Sunagakure, so an attack is likely."

"Thanks for reminding me," Taya replied, gulping at the idea. She focused on Neji's back and her chakra on keeping up, determined not to fall behind again.

* * *

Only a few hours had passed, mostly in silence, and Taya was encouraged that her body didn't seem to be giving out on her as it had the previous day. Nothing seemed amiss and even Neji had relaxed a bit, turning off his Byakugan to conserve chakra. They had reached finally reached the desert, leaving the shade behind.

Until someone shot screaming out of the treeline towards Taya, a burning blast of chakra in their fist. Her eyes popped open in amazement and she reacted instantly, kicking out with her left leg.

"Konoha Reppuu!" she shouted, her adrenaline pumping as she felt her attack hit and the person grunt. Oishi quickly grabbed her from behind and shot forward, as Yuki took Taya's place.

"Shinranshin no Jutsu!" she yelled, fingers locked into place as she performed the jutsu.

"Yuki!" Taya shouted, as the woman was surrounded by four ninja, but Oishi kept going, following Neji.

"Don't worry. Yuki can control several minds at once - she'll be fine," he assured her, his tone surprisingly normal as he hauled her over his shoulder and onto his back. Getting an uncomfortable feeling on the back of her neck, she glanced over to see a white-haired man streaking towards them, a grin on his face.

She opened her mouth to scream when Neji suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. Oishi didn't even wait for an order before picking up speed, quickly leaving the two behind. Rustles announced the arrival of other ninja and he grabbed several throwing kunai before realizing they were Sand-nin.

"Back there!" he ordered, jerking his head to indicate the other ANBU ninja. Several of the Sand-nin nodded and headed to help Neji and Yuki, while three others remained.

"We're to escort you the rest of the way. Lord Kazekage sensed something was wrong," one of the ninja informed them, weapons in hand. Oishi only nodded, concentrating his chakra in his feet for speed. Taya closed her eyes, the wind stinging her face, but didn't hear any other signs of fighting.

* * *

They were joined by Yuki and Neji in Sunagakure an hour later, Taya still shaking a bit from the shock. Oishi was a few feet away, conferring with several Sand-nin, but looked up as the two Leaf ANBU arrived, looking a bit worse for wear.

"They got away," Yuki spat, blood on her cheek. "Bastards used some sort of teleportation jutsu we've never seen before. Couldn't even track them with Hyuuga-san's Byakugan."

"That's bad, isn't it?" Taya asked nervously, relieved to see them both alive and intact. Neji merely nodded, glancing at the Sand-nin that had rescued them.

"How did you know to come?" he demanded.

"Lord Kazekage sensed someone new on the sand as you left the trees. We had scouts returning from patrol, so they just changed directions," a man reported. "The Hokage sent a messenger bird ahead of you, so we were expecting you. She didn't say what the message was, though," he added, peering at them.

"That's the Kazekage's concern," Neji replied curtly, giving Taya a quick once-over with the Byakugan. _"No injuries. Odd, they stopped attacking as soon as…"_ His musings were interrupted by Gaara himself, who appeared none-too-pleased as he strode down the hall, Baki behind him.

"I understand Lady Tsunade sent a message for me?" he asked. "It must be important, to require an ANBU squad for it. Where is it?" he added, looking and finding no scrolls on them.

"Um…Lord Kazekage…it'd be me," Taya managed, pale with fright as she took a nervous step forward. Her knees were literally shaking at the thought of speaking to _the_ Kazekage and Neji was afraid she was going to pass out. Gaara raised both eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Baki before nodding.

"All right. Hyuuga-san, you may escort her to my private chambers to listen to it. You, take these two to get cleaned up and rested," Gaara ordered, gesturing with a single hand to relay his commands. The two Sand-nin snapped to attention before leading a concerned Yuki and a tired-looking Oishi back down the hall. Taya stared at Neji pleadingly and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine," he murmured, as they followed the Kazekage and Baki to his office.

* * *

Two hours later, after repeating the message for the Kazekage, the Council, and then for several ANBU squads, Taya found herself in a room, wearing a loose jumpsuit until her clothes had been cleaned and feeling like she had after repeating her experience with the ninjas for everyone in Konohagakure.

_"Exhausted…"_ she thought, even the process of thinking too mentally taxing. The strain of summoning Uhra and maintaining him was too much for her to deal with either, and she rolled over onto the bed on her stomach, face buried in a pillow. She heard the door begin to slid and instinctively launched several kunai, looking up to find them scattered on the floor and Neji appearing anything but amused.

"Killing me won't make you feel better," he informed her dryly, sliding the door shut and flicking the light on. "Besides, those kunai weren't even close."

"Were too," she muttered, collapsing back into the pillow. He sighed, moving to the window and peering out.

"All right, it was a decent throw," he admitted. "But it helps to look when you throw something."

"Eh."

He rolled his eyes and pulled the shutters together, locking them. Glancing back at the pathetic figure on the bed, he shook his head. "Are you planning on suffocating yourself? I'm sure the Kazekage will have a message for you to bring back," he pointed out, lounging against the wall. To his surprise, she flipped over, arms outstretched.

"I'm sure it will be filled with descriptions I'll never get out of my head," she retorted, squeezing her eyes shut against the words. "I'm not cut out to be a ninja. You might as well toss me to the roadside, I'm hopeless," she added after a few moments of silence.

"You landed a few good kicks on the missing-nin," Neji informed her. "If you were hopeless, you would have fallen off or gotten yourself stabbed. Something like that. Self-pity isn't becoming."

"I don't care."

Several more moments passed before Neji moved forward and perched on the edge of the bed. She raised her head in surprise, afraid he was going to cut her feet off as punishment.

"I have to stay here," he explained. "If they can get rid of so many ANBU squads, they can certainly infiltrate the village. Since I possess the Byakugan, I make the most sense to play bodyguard."

"Gee, thanks for the offer," she grumbled. "You don't have to sound so pained about it."

"Well, last time was hardly a walk in the park."

"You didn't have to act like such a prick," she shot back snidely. "Honestly. You people…"

"Us people?" he repeated curiously, cocking an eyebrow. She flushed, but shook her head.

"You people. You think you're better than everyone. ANBU people too - they all think they're something special. Dad…dad was convinced I'd become a target just 'cause I was his kid." Taya laughed, a sound akin to choking. "Honestly. I always thought it was more arrogance than paranoia until he boarded all the windows and locked me in the basement before a mission. I was in there for a week until someone noticed I hadn't left with Uhra," she added ruefully. Neji's eyebrows shot up into his hitai-ate at this information.

"I didn't know that," he admitted. She snorted.

"Most people didn't. Still don't. ANBU get to do what they want, when they want - no one pays attention or really wants to know. And it's lonely, being the kid of one," she added. "It's why he taught me how to summon Uhra. He felt guilty about it."

Neji remained silent, thinking on his own past and the things that shadowed his childhood. Taya didn't offer any information, but yawned suddenly.

"I can sleep, right?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. He nodded, getting to his feet and moving across the small room to the chair.

"I'll be here if anything happens," he assured her, reclining in it and closing his eyes. She doubted he was actually sleeping, but not having him staring at her definitely made her feet a little bit better. Heaving a dramatic sigh, just to make a point, she rolled over to face the wall and pulled the blanket up to her ears. She quickly fell asleep, leaving Neji alone with his own worries.

_"Why didn't they attack when Oishi had her?"_


	8. Chapter 8

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See first chapter.

You can all thank my brother for this update. He's away at boot camp and wanted me to send my stories to him for reading, prompting me to actually write more chapters for him. I hope you all enjoy the surprises in this one, please review if you read!

EDIT: I realized I wrote 'Kazekzage' when I meant 'Hokage' when Oishi is explaining the conspiracy theory to Taya at the end. Ack!

* * *

Taya woke with a yawn, stretching, and froze when she realized Neji was still in the room. He was in the chair still, eyes open in what seemed to her a creepy stare. Relaxing her muscles, she saw her clothing sitting on the table next to him and sighed in relief. "Uhm…have you been there all night?" she asked, getting his attention.

He eyed her for a moment, having switched with Yuki for part of the night, and shook his head. "No. Your clothes are here," he told her unnecessarily, getting to his feet. She realized he had opened the windows and saw it was still dark outside, wondering that her body had woken her so early.

_"Maybe my stamina is better?"_ she wondered, hoping and yet doubting that that was the case. She sat up as he moved to the door, looking no worse for wear.

"Let me know when you're dressed and I'll take you to get something to eat," he ordered, sliding the door behind him. Taya took a few minutes to stretch before slipping the jumpsuit off and pulling her own clothes on, which restored her to some sort of normalcy. Neji telling her to change and then taking her out to eat seemed eerily familiar and she groaned. Brushing her hair up into a ponytail, she summoned Uhra and gave him a brief retelling of the mission's events.

Nodding, the weasel slithered to her shoulder, obviously pleased to be invited to breakfast as well. "It's about time you brought me back. Someone needs to keep an eye on you," he chided her, tickling her ear with his tail as punishment. They both looked up when Neji slid the door open, looking disgruntled.

"I thought I said to let me know," he rebuked her wryly, mentally cringing at the sight of the summon but unable to make her send it away. Instead, he huffed. "Come on, we have a lot to do today before we return to the village. We're leaving tonight," he added over his shoulder, seeing her confusion.

"Oh." It was the only response she could think of and winced at the stupidity of it - she was a chuunin, after all, so she was trying to behave more like an adult. Fat chance."So, where're we eating?" she asked, a few steps causing her to fall into step beside Neji as he began to stride down the empty hall.

"Some place in town that Uzumaki recommended from a previous mission," Neji replied wearily, already calculating how much the weasel was going to cost him. She nodded in appreciation, sure that the Kyuubi kid would know the good spots to eat.

* * *

Taya's determination to behave like an adult was sorely tested as they walked down the streets of Sunagakure. The Sand Village was a marvel to her and she caught herself stopping and staring at different buildings several times, only to find Neji waiting impatiently a few feet away. "Where are Oishi and Yuki?" she finally asked, trying to distract herself as she fell into step beside the Hyuuga once more.

He glanced down at her, cocking an eyebrow. "They have business to attend to," he replied calmly, his tone making it clear there would be no further information coming. Uhra snorted at this, snaking his way around Taya's head and down to her shoulders, peering at Neji suspiciously.

"What business? They're foreign ninja in another village, whatever peace treaties we have," he remarked dryly. "I can't see the Kazekage letting them wander off on their own."

"It's none of your business," Neji snapped, giving the weasel a glare that would have done any ANBU ninja proud. Taya gulped and abruptly broke the jutsu, sensing Uhra wasn't going to leave it alone. The man looked surprised at her decision, but didn't remark on it.

"Sorry," she apologized, after they had walked for a few more minutes. "He's just looking out for me." She sounded partly embarrassed, but also defensive. The weasel was her summon, no matter how strange their relationship was, and she wasn't about to make excuses to Neji.

Neji glanced down at her, surprised again, before making a noise that could have been disgust or an acceptance of her apology. "Has it always been like that?" he asked suddenly. She blinked and looked at him blankly.

"Like what?" she asked.

"It seems the weasel acts more like a parent than a summon," he explained, but immediately regretted his choice of words when her face went completely expressionless. He had seen that look on others to know it wasn't a good one and tried to smooth things over. "I didn't mean to upset you," he finally said, almost choking on what he viewed as an apology.

Taya stared at him before grinning slightly, amused at his own expression. "It's all right. You just surprised me," she admitted. "You're right, though. Like I told you, dad taught me how to summon Uhra to keep me company. And with dad gone so often, it just kind of seemed natural for Uhra to step into some kind of parent role. As weird as that sounds," she added with a grimace.

"It suddenly all makes sense now. You were raised by an amoral weasel," Neji remarked dryly, the slight grin on his lips betraying his solemn tone. She elbowed him, suddenly laughing.

"It took you that long to figure it out? For shame, Hyuuga-san," she chided him, all traces of the strange blankness gone from her face. He shook his head, muttering about suffering, but had to admit he was pleased she wasn't moping.

* * *

"This is so _good_!" Taya crowed, having gone through her third bowl of ramen in thirty minutes. Uhra was on his fourth, while Neji was afraid to eat at all, given the amount of food the other two were putting away. She noticed and slowed down, looking sheepish. "I guess my metabolism is getting used to actually using my chakra," she said by way of apology.

"No need to explain," he said, finishing off his lone bowl. "I can't have you passing out from hunger. Although I'm not sure why the weasel needs to eat so much," he added grumpily. He received no reply to his complaint, the only sound that of more eating. He sighed to himself, aware that the morning wasn't as painful as he had feared it was going to be.

She heaved a satisfied sigh when she finished the bowl, apparently done for the time being. Uhra, stretched out on his side of the table, also sighed, looking a bit smug to Neji. The Hyuuga didn't even blink when the weasel disappeared this time. "When he eats like that, he's useless," Taya said with a shrug. "Might as well let him go sleep it off so I don't have to carry his dead weight."

Neji snorted in amusement, getting to his feet. He opened his mouth when a sand-nin appeared next to him, looking tired. "Hyuuga-san, the Kazekage would like to speak with you," he reported. Neji frowned and shook his head.

"I have to escort Iijima-san," he began, but paused when Oishi appeared as well, grinning widely.

"Yuki said I can watch her some," he volunteered, waving briefly. "No worries, we'll stay close by. Just come get her when you're done. I've got some jutsus you might want to see, Taya-chan," he added, the nickname sounding less-offensive with the absent tone he used.

Taya sighed, but crossed her arms. "Oh well. Might as well get some training done while we're here," she said, resigned to her fate. Neji's eyes widened slightly, having expected her to give him more attitude, but he nodded.

"All right. Hopefully this won't take long. _Behave_," he added sharply to Oishi, who nodded with another grin before the two ninja took off. The remaining two exchanged a glance, Taya's bordering on suspicious.

"Aw, don't give me that look," he complained. "I said I had some jutsus to show you, didn't I? Come on, there's a training yard we can use a little ways from here," Oishi informed her, offering his hand in a gesture similar to an apology. She eyed it for a moment before taking it in a firm grip, deciding to return his grin.

"All right, but they better be good. I still have to kick Lee's ass when I get back," she told him, which earned her a shout of laughter before the ANBU agent took off, pulling her after him.

* * *

Neji was able to find the pair easily, sensing Taya's chakra quicker than usual and suspecting she was using jutsus. Hoping she wasn't killing anyone he'd have to apologize for, the Hyuuga was amazed to find her throwing blades of wind at wooden dummies, watched closely by Oishi.

"Kaze no Yaiba!" she shouted, hurling several more blades and watching the dummies fall apart in satisfaction. "I think I've got it," she said, most definitely sounding smug. Oishi grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you definitely do, Taya-chan," he began, before noticing Neji's arrival. "Hey, Hyuuga-san! I was teaching Taya-chan a few more jutsus. They're pretty easy, I thought she might want a few more tricks up her sleeve in case anything happens on our return trip," he explained, eying the man nervously, as if he thought he'd get punished for something. Neji merely eyed him before turning to Taya.

"So, I'm assuming this sunk in?" he asked, answered by several blades being tossed his way, Taya grinning as he easily dodged them. "Not bad," he admitted, slightly impressed by how quickly she had been able to get the hang of it.

"Wanna see more?" she asked, hand on a hip. "I learned a few while you were out for tea," she continued, obviously in a good mood from her progress. Neji snorted derisively, not even bothering to dignify that with a reply.

"I think you've wasted enough chakra for now, Iijima-san," he replied, arching his brow and turning his back to them. "Let's go. We have things to do," he ordered. Without waiting for a reply or argument, he flash-stepped from the training ground.

She turned to Oishi with a shrug and expression that suggested she had no choice. "Thanks for the training. See you later." With that, she waved and quickly flash-stepped after the Hyuuga.

* * *

"Are you always like that?" she asked as she caught up to him near the main offices of the village, the huge building towering over the others much like the tower in Konohagakure did. Neji turned and stared blankly at her.

"Like what?" he repeated in irritation, waiting for her to fall into step next to him before entering the tower.

"You're so negative," she informed him with a wave of her hand. "It'd be nice for you to acknowledge I'm working hard, or progressing, or something like that. Instead, you're all like, that's a waste of chakra." She deepened her voice mockingly as she impersonated him, while he glared at her. Taya stopped and shook her head. "You've never had a girlfriend, have you?" she guessed.

"It's unnecessary drama, I've found," he replied stiffly, wishing they could arrive at the Kazekage's office sooner to end the conversation. He considered her words and sighed. "But I am impressed by your improvement," he admitted through a set jaw. "I'm also surprised that you let Oishi teach you anything. You seem to despise him."

Taya shrugged. "Well, my first impression of him was when he gave me the news about dad. Not a really good image, to be honest. And whenever he came around, he treated me like a little kid, which irritates me. So, we have a complicated relationship, if you can even call it that." She winced, rolling her eyes at the thought of being in a relationship with Oishi. Neji couldn't resist a chuckle at her expense, sobering as soon as she glanced his way.

"After the Kazekage gives you his message, we'll gather our supplies and leave before sunset," he told her, abruptly switching topics. "After the attack, I don't want to be away from Konoha any longer than possible."

"Makes sense." She nodded in agreement, knowing he wasn't looking for her opinion in any case. A few more minutes passed in silence and they entered the tower, passing sand-nin who watched them cautiously. "So…is this message going to be as cryptic as Tsunade-sama's was? Because if it is, I'm going to get drunk when we get home to try and forget them both," she warned him.

Neji merely shrugged. "I have no idea what his message will be," he replied. "I was merely informed the Kazekage had prepared his reply and I was to get you immediately. Which was fairly easy, as your chakra is easy to find."

"It is?" she asked in curiosity.

"Probably because you hardly use it," he remarked dryly, ignoring the face she made at him. "I suppose the additional training Haruno-san gave you helped, since you can actually use jutsus that require chakra now instead of just taijutsu," he continued, knowing his uncle would be pleased to know she was beginning to acquire some sort of balance in her abilities.

"Yep, I think it did," Taya agreed with a nod. "I'm glad she agreed to help, even if it was to repay a favor she owned Lee. She's tough, I wouldn't want her as a squad leader." She winced at the idea and Neji shook his head.

"You're just lazy."

"How can you say that when I train with Lee?" she reasoned, only taking small offense at the remark. He sighed, forced to concede her that point, but was spared the agony of actually admitting such a thing when they arrived at the Kazekage's office.

"I was told to wait outside, so go in and get the message," he ordered, crossing his arms sternly. He sighed at the pleaded look sent his way, feeling slightly sorry for her again. "I'll be right outside, so don't worry. He isn't going to do anything to do, honestly," he assured her, a bit sarcastically. Taya gave him a dirty look, but Uhra popped onto her shoulder as she strode inside, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Neji waited patiently for what seemed like quite a long time, at least in his opinion. Whatever the Kazekage had to say, it was taking longer than Tsunade's own message and it was beginning to concern him. When he was at the point of knocking and going in, the kunoichi came out alone, looking slightly pale but otherwise fine.

"I assume you have the message," he said, for lack of anything else to say. She nodded and he noticed the weasel was now gone. With a small sigh, he dropped a hand onto her shoulder. "Are you all right to travel? I sent a messenger to Oishi and Yuki, telling them to prepare to leave," he continued. She glanced up at him and nodded.

"Yep, I'm all good to go," she said, forcing cheerfulness into her tone that was almost as painful as if she had been crying. Neji refrained from commenting and instead guided her back outside into the sun and sand, where she seemed to perk up slightly. Oishi and Yuki appeared in front of them seconds later, apparently having been waiting for them to emerge from the tower.

"We're all ready, mon capitan," Oishi said with a mock-salute and grin. Neji raised an eyebrow, but only sighed.

"All right. They know we're here and I'm sure they'll be waiting for us on the way back to Konoha. Taya, Yuki will carry you from here, I don't want to risk anything," he ordered shortly. Both kunoichi nodded and Taya climbed onto the blonde's back without remark.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll throttle you this time," Taya remarked, earning a snort by her carrier and Oishi both. "I'm serious!"

"That's why it's funny, Iijima-san," Yuki replied with another laugh as they fell into formation and sped through the village.

* * *

It was almost dark and nothing had happened, not that the lack of fighting had caused the squad to relax their guard. If anything, it only made them more tense and Taya, who was currently being carried by Neji, was beginning to worry. A bird rustled in the trees overhead and she practically fell off, starting so much Neji even looked.

"Don't worry, the Byakugan will sense anyone coming near us before you do," he reminded her curtly, having kept it on the entire time and in no mood to return to normal vision until he was safely inside his village's walls.

"Sorry, nerves," she whispered, trying to stay as quiet as possible so the ANBU could hear better. He nodded in acknowledgement barely before he sensed strange chakra signatures heading towards the group, fast. Yuki and Oishi nodded, seeing his silent hand gestures, and abruptly broke formation to hide in the trees. Neji debated on whether he should hide Taya or not and decided she would be better off fighting.

"Hold on," he ordered, as one of the chakra signatures sped toward him. "Jyuken!" he shouted, catching the enemy off-guard and landing several powerful blows before the missing-nin cast a substitution jutsu and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Taya swore and dropped off Neji's back, landing heavily on one knee and immediately dropping into a low spin. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" She flung a shuriken at the attacker, who easily dodged the second, only to be sliced in the side by the second one in the shadow. He swore and retreated momentarily, leaving her alone on the branch. She heard the sounds of fighting and immediately reacted when another ninja came at her.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" he ordered, and she immediately froze as a result of the jutsu's paralyzing effect. To her surprise, the man didn't follow up with an attack, but landed next to her. Before she could try to move again, he knocked her out with a sharp blow to her neck.

* * *

When she came to, Taya found herself on the floor in a windowless room, her arms bound behind her back and ankles tied firmly together and tethered to a metal rod in the ground. She heard a groan and realized it came from her own throat. She tried to move and quickly found out how much her body hurt.

"Are you all right?" someone asked, their voice own full of worry. She turned her head and squinted in the faint light to see Oishi nearby, bruised and tied up in the same manner as she. "Sorry, Taya-chan, they got us," he said miserably.

"What about…"

"I don't know." He interrupted her nervously, glancing around as if expecting someone to appear at any moment. "I need to explain something to you. Promise you'll listen and let me explain," he continued, staring at her with a terrible intensity. At a loss for words, she merely nodded.

He took a deep breath and shook himself. "They call themselves the Kyousei-shi. They're a group of missing-nin that hid in the shadows for years, letting Orochimaru and the Akatsuki take the fall and wear the nations down in wars. They're more powerful than anyone thinks, the Bingo book doesn't even list half the missing-nin they call members. Zabuza and Haku were members, only very briefly, and they were some of the weakest at the time."

Taya opened her mouth, but he shot her a glare.

"Now that the villages are all expecting peace and grew complacent after the defeat of the Akatsuki and Taka, they're making their move. They formed to oppose the Kages and the control they exercised over the village. Kyousei-shi wants to throw the nations into chaos, thinking this is the most natural state for us." Oishi took another breath, unable to look at Taya. "Your father joined them after he became ANBU, convinced that unless he did so, the Hokage would continue a conspiracy to wrest control from all ninja and create a massive nation under Konoha. A complete falsehood, planted by one of their agents who knew how paranoid your father was."

"Wait…my father was a traitor to Konoha?" Taya managed, her voice cracking at the word.

"A double-agent. He was killed by them when they decided he was too unstable to keep any more secrets for them." Oishi had the grace to look ashamed. "I joined as well, a few years before his death. I thought the wars were ridiculous and if the villages fell, the politics would dissolve. I was there when they killed him."

"You…he…"

"I covered it up, wanting him to be remembered as a hero. They're dissecting key members of squads, trying to find the strengths and weaknesses of the villages through the kekkei-genkai the ANBU members carry. They think your memory is one of them," he rushed on, bitterness as tangible as the sweat on her brow. "I couldn't convince them otherwise. I asked them to let me handle it. I…Taya-chan, I didn't want you to get killed. And then when Hyuuga-san rescued you, they refused to let me do anything else. To them, that was the proof they needed that you were _special_." He said it as if it was a dirty word, which Taya was beginning to believe it was.

"Where are we?" she finally asked, unable to process so much so quick. He glanced around, as if just noticing their surroundings, and shrugged.

"I have no idea. They have hideouts crisscrossing the nations, we could be anywhere. They're not sure what to do with you, or else we'd both be dead by now." He fell silent, frowning. He finally glanced over at her, wincing at her expression. "Taya-chan…I'm sorry."

"That's worthless."

"Yeah, I figured as much. I think I can get us out of here, though. Maybe, it depends who's here…" The agent trailed off again, lost in his own plans. Taya couldn't even concentrate long enough to focus on his mumblings, the revelations too much for her to handle. She was glad she was bound, since she felt like killing Oishi at the moment and figured she'd at least need him to help get them out.

_"Where are Neji and Yuki?"_ she wondered, fearing the worst had befallen the other two ANBU. She shook her head in denial. _"Hyuuga's don't die that easily," _she assured herself, jumping as Oishi's elbow bumped her own. He had begun to scoot closer to her while she was thinking and was now right beside her.

"Turn just a little…I think I can cut the ties with Kaze no Yaiba, if I do it right," he whispered. Her eyes widened in disbelief, but before she could reply a door swung open, revealing two figures draped in black cloaks that hid any features.

"Oishi, you'd better not be up to your tricks," the taller one warned him, receiving a weak grin in return."You've been out for two days and you're already able to function. Hm." The man - surely it was a male, Taya judged - shook his head.

"Two days?" Oishi repeated in shock. "Where the hell are we?"

"Nowhere you need concern yourself about," the other figure informed him. The pitch of the voice made it impossible for Taya to determine whether it was male or female, even when it moved a bit closer. "Now, Oishi, we only decided to visit you to make sure you're not helping the little one escape," it continued, shifting slightly to examine Taya, who did her best to remain meek-looking. It was difficult, with the adrenaline of rage pumping through her, but she must have managed it somehow, since the figure moved away again.

"What's going on?" Oishi demanded. "What're you going to do with us?"

"We're going to kill you both, once we determine how best to discover your unique properties," the man said matter-of-factly. "Once Leiko arrives, he'll have a look at you two and decide how to proceed. Until he arrives, do your best to be quiet." With that warning, the two figures retreated from the room, the door blocking all light once again.

"I'm sorry, Taya-chan," Oishi murmured, slumping against the wall. "With those two here, even if we can get free, they'll kill us rather than let us escape."

"Who the hell are they?" she hissed.

"The tall one is Iwao and the other is Masaki. They're two of the stronger ones. If they're here, we can be sure Hyuuga-san and Yamanaka-san are alive," he assured her quietly. "If they weren't expecting an attack, we'd have some flunkies here instead."

"What joyous news," she groused, feeling her eyelids growing heavy once again. Ignoring what he was saying, she leaned against the wall and yawned, allowing herself to fall asleep and escape reality.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See first chapter.

I'm so glad that the people who have reviewed are enjoying the development of the story and characters both. Here's the next installment, I hope you all enjoy it just as much!

* * *

Taya was woken up by sounds of fighting and screaming and snapped awake, only to find Oishi on top of her.

"Be quiet, stupid!" he hissed. "No one's come in yet, but I want them to think we're knocked out or something. So just relax and let me get us out of the binds," he continued, wiggling around as he tried to form a jutsu. They stopped when someone ran past the room, but the footsteps quickly faded away. It took him a few more seconds to loosen his own bonds and he rolled off with a grin.

"Now get me!" she demanded, as he got to his knees and pulled his ankles apart.

"Fine, fine," he muttered, slicing apart her own bindings with ruthless efficiency. She sat up as well, glancing towards the door and prepared to attack anyone who came through it. "You all right, Taya-chan?" he asked, giving her a quick once-over that would have made her blush under different circumstances.

"Yeah, just sore. I can fight," she added, catching the brief shake of his head.

"I'd rather you just run. You're no match for most of these ninja - hell, I'm not either," he added ruefully. "It sounds like ANBU out there, so hopefully we've got some reinforcements to work with. Follow my lead and do what I say, all right?" he ordered, getting to his feet and heading over to the door. She followed, suspiciously.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she pointed out, causing him to wince.

"You have a point," Oishi admitted, and he turned around to stare down at her, his face set in a serious expression she had never seen before. "I'm an idiot and got you into this mess. Well, I helped," he added, not feeling like taking on the sins of her father as well. "So I might as well try to fix what I can, all right? Just trust me," he pleaded, the look in his eyes causing her to wilt.

"Fine, let's just get out of here," she muttered, not bothering to object when he grabbed her elbow and pulled her behind him. The door sprang open at his touch and he waited a split-second before sprinting out into the hall, dragging Taya after him. They took the first right they came to and ran into an ANBU agent, masked and having the symbol of the Leaf tattooed onto his bicep.

"Good, you're both alive. Follow me," he ordered, but Oishi growled.

"Don't even think about it," he ordered, as the man reached for Taya. The ninja paused in surprise before flash-stepping out of their sight without another word. He glanced back at her with a shrug and started to move when the agent reappeared, with another at his side.

"You have no idea the amount of trouble you're in, Oishi," the other ANBU agent said curtly, removing his mask to reveal the bright eyes of the Hyuuga clan. She never thought she'd be so glad to see one of them, even if it wasn't Neji, and the urge to burst into tears from relief almost overwhelmed her.

"Hisoka, you can lecture them later. Hyuuga-san said that if we found them, we were to alert him immediately," the other ANBU interrupted, the mask hiding any expressions he may have had. The Hyuuga scanned them both quickly with the Byakugan - Taya assumed to make sure they weren't jutsus - before nodding.

"All right. Saburo, take the traitor with you, I'll get Iijima-san out of here," the Hyuuga ordered, looking the pair over once more before turning his back to Taya. "All right, Iijima-san, please get on. It's the fastest way to travel and there's too many enemies for me to rise losing you," he said grudgingly, as if nothing pained him more to do so. She wondered if she had ever met this Hyuuga before obeying, casting a quick glance over at Oishi, who nodded.

_"I can't believe I'm waiting for him to say it's okay,"_ she thought ruefully, shutting her eyes as the ANBU flash-stepped away from the other two. She had no sense of direction while on his back and couldn't believe it when she felt cold air on her face.

"We're in Mizu no Kune," he informed her, setting her gently down on the ground and giving her a moment to look around in amazement. It was foggy and drizzling, trees hanging low to the ground from the water. It took only another moment to see the bodies on the ground and she doubled over, her stomach twisted in protest.

"Are they…"

"Mostly theirs," he told her curtly. "Hyuuga-san is supposed to meet us out here. Yamanako-san placed a tracking jutsu on you and we were able to locate their direction before they removed it," he continued, refraining from commenting on her squeamishness.

"How long have we been here?" she asked, straightening with an effort and willing herself not to look at the grisly sight that was spread out on the ground in front of her.

"Three days. We had to retrieve Hyuuga-san and Yamanako-san before we could do anything else," Hisoka replied. "And then we had to gather squads for a rescue mission, Hyuuga-san insisted on it. Sunagakure send a few squads as well, I'm sure you heard of their loss."

She nodded, wondering if the message Gaara had sent her was still relevant. He had received information regarding a group of rogue-nin and wanted the Kazekage to investigate it on her end, as well as other grisly details she wanted to forget. A question snapped her out of her reverie and she looked at him blankly.

"Did you see any jutsus?" he repeated patiently. She shook her head in embarrassment.

"No, I'm sorry. Only the one ANBU agents use, the paralyzing one," she admitted. "And I'm sure that's no good."

"Not really, but it's understandable." Hisoka fell silent, arms crossed as he waited.

"I thought there was fighting," Taya ventured to ask, receiving a curt nod in reply.

"Their headquarters is mainly underground. Most of the fighting was centered there, once we broke through their exterior defenses. It's relatively safe out here," he assured her. "They weren't expecting an actual rescue mission, even though they had enough ninja here to support a formidable defense if they tried."

"So, they prepared for it, but didn't really expect it?" she asked.

"It seems like they went through the motions. Who knows, it was probably arrogance. A few got away, from what I understand, so I'm sure we won't hear the last from this group of idiots," Hisoka added in disgust, lifting his mask so his expression was clear. She nodded, unsure what else to say. "We had to receive permission from the Mizukage to enter into the territory, even though we _could_ have just snuck in since we had a reason." He snorted, as if the idea was ludicrous.

"Is the Mizukage unreasonable?" she asked.

"I don't know. She gave us her answer quick enough, so maybe not. She claims she had no idea they were here. Tsunade-sama is willing to believe it for the moment, since they have hideouts in every major nation and none of the other Kages knew about them either. They're sneaky little rat bastards." The Hyuuga shook his head and glanced around again impatiently, relaxing slightly when another figure flash-stepped beside him.

"Good job, Hisoka. I'll take her from here," the ANBU said shortly, the masked face focusing on Taya. The Hyuuga once again used the Byakugan on the newcomer before nodding and disappearing, apparently back to the underground fighting. Taya watched the ANBU nervously before the mask was lifted and Neji's angry face came into view.

"I'm sorry, I should've done better. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't mean to cause any trouble," she said, rushing to apologize before he could yell at her. She realized she honestly was sorry - for her own weakness and for her father's actions that led to everything. His expression grew to one of amazement, eyes widening.

"What are you apologizing for?" he demanded, moving to stand in front of her and stare down at her. "You were the one that was kidnapped and Kubota-san is the one who will answer for it."

"But he helped me!" she shot back in surprise. "He's not evil!"

Neji only eyed her before sighing, replacing the mask a second after she saw a look of vast relief cross onto his face. "Let's go, Iijima-san. We've got a long way back and I want a medic-nin to check you out before we return to Konoha," he told her. She had thought she had imagined the look on his face, but the tone of his voice was unmistakable.

_"Was he really that worried about me?"_ she wondered in amazement, obligingly climbing onto the now-familiar back and letting herself relax as he took off, resting her head on his shoulder once again.

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" she asked, glancing around nervously as Neji stopped near a large tree and slid her to the ground. It took her a moment to regain her balance and to her surprise, he caught her elbow as she swayed, waiting for her to steady herself.

"You need a rest. And I can use the Byakugan to ensure there are no internal injuries while we're here," he told her, regretting that the thought hadn't occurred to him before he had even left. If the Hyuuga had taken a minute to think about it, he would have realized that his focus on removing the girl from danger had clouded his usually-cool judgment. Instead, he waited for her to relax before turning his stare on her, inspecting her chakra points and making a mental note of injuries for the medic-nin to heal once they reached the village. To his relief, the extent of her injuries was surprisingly minimal, the worst being a few damaged chakra points and internal bruising that wouldn't kill her. He returned to normal vision when he was satisfied that nothing major was wrong and turned to inspect the wooded area. "We'll spend the night here, it's quite a trip back home and I think we could both spare a night for rest," he decided, pointedly ignoring her surprised look.

After a moment of consideration, Taya nodded in agreement and shifted awkwardly before turning back to Neji. "Can I go off for a minute?" she asked. "I need some privacy," she added, before he could impose conditions on her. He peered at her with narrowed eyes before nodding, having no other choice.

"Stay within hearing range," he ordered, watching as she quickly strode off behind a few trees. He was tempted to use the Byakugan to track her, but he had agreed to her request and set his teeth in irritation. He leaned against a tree, trying his best to relax somewhat, but found himself unable to keep from shifting and glancing over in the direction Taya had gone. When almost fifteen minutes had passed, he straightened and began to head to where he had seen her go, beginning to worry. His pace quickened when he heard crying and he hid behind a tree while planning a strategy for dealing with any attackers. Taking a moment to glance around the trunk, expecting to see the kunoichi being tortured by members of Kyousei-shi. To his amazement, she was sitting against a tree further off, knees pulled to her chest and head resting on them, while Uhra slipped in between her arms and around her back.

_"I didn't realize she was so shaken up,"_ Neji thought, chastising himself for not taking note of the girl's emotional condition. Anything that could affect her performance as a ninja was important, but he was dimly aware that her performance wasn't the only reason he was aggravated by her tears. Waiting another moment to see if she would stop and realizing she had worked herself into hysterics, he sighed and carefully approached her, deliberately making noise so as not to startle her.

Sure enough, her head snapped up and she hastily tried to wipe her face dry, Uhra sending the Hyuuga a stare that dared him to chide his master for crying. "Sorry, didn't mean to be away so long," she mumbled, starting to get up and freezing when he dropped into a crouch beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were upset," he apologized, the words sounding calm and not as if they pained him. "I didn't think how you would react, being ANBU tends to harden us to things like that," he added dryly, as if he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Taya only stared at him, her gaze flickering to the hand on her shoulder, only to meet that pale stare once again. They remained still for a few minutes, Uhra practically bristling at Neji invading his assumed territory, before Neji got to his feet.

"I didn't want to be a baby," she muttered, accepting the hand he offered to pull her upright. "I just…I don't know, it all kind of hit me. My father was a traitor to Konoha…no wonder he got so paranoid," she remarked, the thought dawning on. Her eyes widened as another followed on its heels and she stared up at Neji, suddenly worried. "Am I going to be punished for that? I had no idea what he was!" she said, tripping over the words in her haste to get them out.

"Calm down. Tsunade-sama isn't in the habit of punishing children for the crimes of their parents, last I checked," he assured her with a tight smile. "She's going to have plenty of questions for you, I'm sure, but you're hardly going to be labeled a traitor by association, Iijima-san," he continued. She visibly relaxed at this statement and Uhra crawled onto her head.

"Of course not! If I had any idea what that man was up to, I'd have clawed his eyes out," the weasel growled, fur standing on end. Taya reached up to stroke her summon's head with a thin smile, having mixed feelings about that statement.

"Come on, you need sleep," Neji informed her, taking her elbow to guide her back to the spot he had marked out for their temporary camp. "I want to get back to Konoha without any more stops and that means we need rest before then," he continued, ignoring the anger that was buried deep inside, provoked by her tears and red eyes.

* * *

True to his word, Neji didn't allow either of them another rest until they had reached Konoha almost two days later. Although he didn't stop, he was forced to slow his pace for Taya's injuries - while not severe, they were beginning to cause her pain and even though he knew time was important, he couldn't bring himself to listen to her whimper in pain each time his smooth gait was interrupted by a jump.

"I've never been so happy to see those gates in my life," Taya admitted, keeping pace with Neji as he strode past the guardhouse, ignoring the ninja stationed there who stared at them in amazement. Word of the attack had spread quickly, if the whispers of strangers were anything to judge. Within minutes of arriving in their village, the two were met by Hinata and Hisoka, both appearing relieved and trying to hide it under matching stern expressions.

"Some of the squad haven't returned, they sustained severe injuries that required them to remain in Kiragakure for a while," Hinata informed her cousin immediately, knowing he would ask about the fates of the other ANBU ninja. "No one was killed, luckily enough. Is this Iijima-san? It's a pleasure to meet you," she continued, smiling at the young woman and offering her a hand in welcome. Taya took it in surprise, having though the Hyuuga heir had remained as timid and meek throughout the years. What she was looking at now was a confident, self-assured young woman, wearing formal robes and appearing for all the world to own the village itself.

Neji replied with a curt nod and Taya began to feel she was being excluded from a silent conversation between the clan members, their pale eyes flickering between them quickly. "Uhm, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san," she said hesitantly, taking the woman's hand and receiving a firm shake in return.

"Hiashi-san wanted Hisoka-kun and I to find you as soon as you returned, Neji," Hinata continued after a brief nod towards Taya. "We were beginning to grow concerned."

"Iijima-san sustained some injuries that slowed our progress. I didn't want to cause further damage," Neji added, before Taya opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't complained. Hinata nodded, as if this confirmed something.

"Hisoka-kun will take her to a medic-nin immediately. Hiashi-san wants to speak to you," she informed her cousin, her tone warning that there was no argument she would listen to. Neji sighed and nodded curtly, relieved she would be healed, at least.

"All right, let's go, Iijima-san," Hisoka said, taking her elbow gently to ensure she remained with him. She cast a pleading glance at Neji, who only nodded.

"Hisoka will bring you back to the compound when you're done at the hospital," he said, giving his cousin a look that suggested following that indirect order would be best for his health. The other Hyuuga nodded and Taya sighed.

"Oh boy, my favorite place," she muttered, causing all three Hyuugas to make a face of some sort.

"At least your sarcasm is intact," Neji replied, his stare informing her to behave before he turned on his heel to follow Hinata down the street. His cousin and Taya watched them leave for a minute before Hisoka cleared his throat.

"The sooner we get to the hospital, the sooner you can get patched up," he assured her with a grin. "At least you didn't have any broken bones. Neji-san can't perform medical jutsus if his life depended on it," he informed her with a conspiratorial wink. She grimaced at the thought, but trudged after him, suddenly aware how much she hurt and how hungry she was.

* * *

Neji finished giving his uncle his complete report and stood in front of the desk, waiting for some sort of reply. Hinata was near the door, apparently privy to the scheming of her father now. It remained quiet in the room for a few minutes as Hiashi reviewed other reports of the fighting and conspiracies, giving Neji time to think. While he had told the truth, that Tsunade wouldn't hold her father's guilt against her, that didn't hold for the rest of the village. Once people found out he was a traitor, and he knew they would, Taya would be ostracized in much the same way Naruto had for entirely different reasons. He frowned, finding the whole thing ridiculous.

"I want her to remain in the compound, at least for a few days," Hiashi announced suddenly, startling the two younger Hyuugas. "She could be in danger from any backlash once word gets out. Luckily, none of our own ANBU were killed or I'd be seriously worried," he continued, echoing Neji's own musings.

"I thought she was having problems here as well, father," Hinata remarked dryly. "And that was when Lee was training her."

"He still is," Neji interjected, but she shook her head.

"That's not my point. It should have been enough that she was here under father's protection and being trained by one of the most blindly-loyal ninja we've ever known," his cousin told him, amusement slight in her voice. "But instead, our lovely family decided to cause as much trouble as possible. That was without any reason."

"Hinata has a point," Hiashi was forced to admit, frowning. He peered at the two of them for a bit before nodding to himself, as if settling some internal debate. "Neji, she will stay in your room," he decided. His nephew's jaw dropped, but no protest was able to form as he made a strangled noise. "No one is to know she's even here until necessary. And no one will think to look in Neji's room for a girl," he added, unable to suppress a grin. Hinata chortled behind her cousin.

"He has a point, Neji," she agreed. "She'll be safest there."

"Why not have her stay with Hinata?" Neji argued, already sensing his battle was lost.

"Because Iijima-san knows you better and I doubt she'll be pleased to find out she's returning to the compound to begin with," Hiashi replied calmly. "Better stick her with you and try to prevent any trouble, since she already knows what you'll do if she crosses a line," he continued cheerfully, as if settling a picnic plan.

"But…but…"

"Hisoka is going to bring her to the compound, but try to reach them first so you can explain everything," his uncle said with a gesture for him to leave. The discussion, what it was, was clearly over. Hinata quickly stepped out of the way of her fuming cousin, who stormed through the door without another word to either of them.

"Are you sure that's wise, father?" she asked, once he was gone. "Neji's been under a great deal of pressure as it is. And if there's going to be war, we'll all have a greater strain," she continued. Her voice was still quiet, but had developed a solidity to it that dared people to contradict her.

"I think the girl is growing on him," Hiashi chuckled. "Besides, he's a grown man. It's time he found a wife anyway."

"What are you…are you serious?" Hinata asked, suddenly realizing what it was her uncle was really up to. He merely shrugged slightly and returned to paperwork, leaving his daughter to sigh and retreat from the room moments later.

* * *

As it was, Hisoka and Taya were already near the compound by the time Neji found them, much to the Hyuuga's dismay. "I thought you had her healed," he remarked, seeing his cousin practically carrying the young woman down the street.

"Once the adrenaline wore off, she kind of collapsed. The medic-nin said it was just exhaustion and to let her sleep," Hisoka replied with a helpless shrug, shaking her slightly. She muttered something unintelligible before looking up and seeing Neji.

"I can't believe I'm going back to your stupid house again," she said distinctly, forcing her body to move somewhat in time with Hisoka. Neji sighed and moved to her other side, gripping her bicep.

"Well, you are, so stop complaining and I'll let you sleep," he informed her, refusing to carry her any more than necessary that day. Hisoka grinned at the threat over her head, which Neji steadfastly ignored. It only took a few minutes to reenter the gates of the compound and drag the unwilling kunoichi down the hall to Neji's room. Hisoka opened his mouth to say something, only silenced by the glare his older cousin sent his way.

Neji saw with relief a separate futon had been laid out, as well as black pajamas for her to change into. "All right, you'll be staying here for the night. Hurry up and change," he ordered, before leaving her in the room alone.

Taya looked around with bleary eyes, the only light coming from a high window. Shrugging, she gratefully pulled off her dirty clothes and slipped on the capris and shirt. She found the futon after a few tries and dropped onto it, not even bothering to pull the covers over her before falling asleep.

* * *

"Is she really going to stay in your room, Neji-san?" Hisoka demanded, keeping his voice down as he lingered outside in the hall.

"Hyuuga-san decided it would be safest for the time being," his cousin replied in his stiffest voice, trying to maintain some dignity about the whole situation. It apparently wasn't working, as the younger Hyuuga snorted in amusement, flash-stepping away before receiving any retaliation.

Neji sighed, long-suffering, before peering into his own room. _"Stupid girl, she's going to catch a cold,"_ he thought, shutting the door behind him and moving over to the futon to pull the blankets up to her shoulder. She was as sound asleep as he had seen anyone and he shook his head. _"Good thing she's not alone, an elephant could attack and she wouldn't wake up," _he realized.

Heading over to his own bed, which was on the other side of the room, he changed into clean pants before rolling onto the mattress. Despite his disparaging remarks about Taya's own sleeping habits, he too fell asleep before he even managed to get the covers over his knees.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Ugh! I waffled about killing Oishi off, not killing him off...so you'll see what I finally decided in the end. No one really had an opinion about him, it seems, so I was left to my own devices. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, since we're starting to see a little more emotion displayed by Neji. And sorry, I'm doing my best to avoid unnecessary cliches, so no shower scenes.

* * *

Taya woke up with a gasp and shot upright, the blanket pooling on her lap as she jerked her head around. It took her a moment to remember where she was, all that had happened, and she heaved a sigh of relief when it came back to her. She glanced up at the narrow window and saw it was still dark out, frowning. Neji was sound asleep on his own bed, undisturbed by her noise, and she laid back down to try to get more sleep. As tired as she was, though, the nightmares continued to haunt her whenever she closed her eyes. The clock on the wall began to tick incessantly until she was about ready to throw a brick at it and she sat up again with a huff.

Yawning, she grabbed her blanket and shuffled over to the Hyuuga's bed, on a raised platform as opposed to her own humble futon. _"Maybe I'll sleep better if I'm off the floor," _she reasoned, although she had to admit to herself that Neji made her feel more secure than when she was alone. She had to gag at that thought even as she pulled his own blankets up over him before sliding in next to him, making herself comfortable against his chest and wrapping herself in her blanket like it was a strange sort of cocoon. She lay there for a few minutes, listening to his quiet breathing, before closing her eyes again and smiling slightly, falling asleep easily this time.

* * *

Neji woke up and almost threw whomever was on top of him through the wall with the Gentle Fist, instincts checking him long enough for him to look down and see the young woman curled against him, the only part of her visible her nose and some hair. Farther down, he could see part of a foot.

_"What the…what the hell does she think she's doing in my bed?"_ he demanded, indignant at the invasion of his privacy. It was obvious seducing him was the farthest thing from her mind, as she was so wrapped up in her own blanket that the only way he could be sure it was her was by the few mumbled curses he got when he tried to push her on the floor. He sighed in irritation and considered his options before choosing the easiest one, which was to just leave her alone. Still wondering what she was doing in his bed, Neji escaped to the bathroom and a hot shower, noticing with relief that his clothes had been left by one servant or another, his formal Hyuuga robes.

By the time he emerged, completely dressed and dry, Taya had begun to shift around, realizing she was alone. He remained near the doorway to the bathroom and watched in amusement as she struggled to free herself from her self-imposed prison, tempted to help her when she finally fell to the floor.

"I'm surprised you don't smother yourself at night, if you always wrap up like that," he remarked, dropping into a crouch beside her and pushing aside a bit of blanket to see her face, red and embarrassed.

"I don't usually do this," she managed, trying to sound dignified despite her current position. He grinned, much to her surprise, and somehow managed to flick the blanket off with a twitch of his hand. "How did you do that?" she demanded, rushing to sit up and adjust her rumpled clothes.

"Practice. A few cousins do the same thing," he told her shortly, standing up and moving back to the wall as she pushed herself up, still looking disoriented. "Now, what were you doing in my bed, Iijima-san?" he asked patiently, giving her a look that suggested she have a good reason. She flushed again but shrugged.

"I had nightmares," she muttered. "I get them sometimes. And I don't like sleeping on the floor - sorry, I was so tired I didn't even realize where I was," she added, mistaking his raised eyebrows for anger. "I did it all the time with dad when he was home…never mind, I'll be at home tonight anyway, so no worries. Right?" Taya sent him a weak grin, unable to judge his mood from his blank expression. They remained silent for a minute before Neji shook his head.

"Just be glad none of my relatives decided to sneak in," he said mildly. "Do you even know why you're at the estate?" he asked suddenly, peering at her while she shook her head. He sighed heavily. "Because once people find out your father was a traitor, there will be repercussions. They will be suspicious, angry and not very rational. My uncle decided it was safer to keep you here for the time being, until the Hokage calms everyone down," he told her, seeing her shocked expression. "And you're in my room because there are members of my family that won't be very happy, either."

"So…I thought you said I wasn't going to be blamed!" she protested.

"By Tsunade-sama and people who are smarter. You know how many people judged Uzumaki because he houses the Kyuubi, even when he was young," Neji reminded her, still feeling ashamed of his own judgments. "Circumstances are against you, Taya-san," he continued, his abrupt change of tone throwing her off guard.

She huffed and glanced towards the bathroom hopefully. "Figures," she muttered, a frown crossing her face before she shook herself. "Do I get clothes?" she asked, gesturing to her pajamas with a face. He nodded.

"Your clothes are in there, uncle had them cleaned," he informed her, blinking when she rushed by him and slammed the bathroom door in his face. Taking a moment to gather himself, he shrugged and sat down on the bed, deciding meditating might help his blood pressure.

* * *

"You're a liar," she accused him, having found only a cerulean-blue yukata, along with a white obi, matching slipper-like shoes and thankfully, underclothes.

"I knew you'd only wear it if you had no choice," he replied with a shrug, getting to his feet and surveying her with a critical eye. As usual, his uncle had deemed it necessary for her to wear decent clothing while in the compound rather than ninja garb, but had left her hitai-ate as a concession, which she had tied to her obi somehow. He noticed the metal guard was attached to a black chuunin band and wondered when she had changed it.

"Damn right," she grumbled, pulling her damp hair up into a knot, one of the few lessons she had remembered from Sumiko. "So, what's our itinerary for today?" she demanded.

"You need to go see the Hokage, of course," he informed her, ignoring her sarcasm. "Uncle wants to see you first, though. So let's go," he ordered, taking her elbow.

"What, no breakfast?" she complained.

"Is that all you think about, your stomach?"

* * *

"I hear your attitude is still rather poor," Hiashi remarked with raised brows, attempting to stare down the belligerent chuunin.

"I'm getting better!"

"Be that as it may, you're here for your own good. So try to behave and I won't be forced to take drastic measures," he warned her, something in his tone implying she would really not like those measures. Taya gulped and nodded, temporarily cowed. "Good. Now that that's settled, I need a full report of everything you saw and heard since you were separated from Neji and the other ANBU," he told her in satisfaction, ignoring the face she made.

Taya muttered something under her breath that both Hyuuga men chose to ignore before launching into her story. She was tempted to skim over the more horrible parts but had the feeling they would know if she tried, so forced herself to rely every detail she could recall. It took longer than she thought, noticing the clock steadily tick onto the half-hour, and heaved a sigh when she got to the part about Hisoka appearing.

"That's excellent, thank you, Iijima-san," Hiashi said, pleased and gracing her with a thin smile. "I apologize for everything that's happened because of my family and perhaps my attentions. Please allow me to lodge you here until everything calms down, as amends."

"Like I really have a choice, but thanks," Taya replied shortly, the corners of her lips curled down in displeasure. "It's better than being in my house, anyway."

"So glad you can see it reasonably," the man said in amusement, exchanging a glance with his nephew before rising to his feet. "Well then, as my business is concluded, Neji and Hisoka are going to escort you to Tsunade-sama's for questioning there," he informed her. She turned as the other Hyuuga strode into the room, grinning widely. He was in full ANBU uniform, mask tipped on the right side of his head.

"I don't know if I can handle so many of you at once," she managed with a sigh. "Neji-san is bad enough."

"I'm sure he thinks the same. Thank Kami you don't have siblings, Iijima-san," Hiashi said with a chuckle, gesturing to his nephews. "Now, you three had better get going before Tsunade-sama sends in her own men to find you." Obviously dismissed, the three young adults quickly leave before any more orders could be given.

* * *

"Glad to see you up and about, Iijima-san," Hisoka said cheerfully. Taya found herself between the two Hyuuga men as they strode down the street and she suddenly realized how deliberate the head of the Hyuuga clan was being. Neji, one of the most powerful Byakugan users, wearing formal Hyuuga robes and another strong Hyuuga in his ANBU uniform wasn't merely for an escort - it was for making a point. She let out a small sigh of relief.

_"However much they drive me crazy, at least _someone_ wants me alive,"_ she thought, feeling slightly more cheerful with this thought. "Where is Oishi, anyway?" she asked, seeing their mouths tighten at her question. "He's not dead, is he?" she demanded, her voice growing shrill.

"No! Be quiet!" Neji ordered though a set jaw. "He's being held in prison until the Hokage decides what to do with him. I'm sure she wants to ask you about him, too, so be honest," he added, unsure how the girl was going to react. She only nodded curtly, pausing as a few people stepped into their path.

"What's the traitor doing, running around free?" a man demanded, spitting at her feet. She turned pale; whether it was from anger or distress was hard to tell. "She should be locked up!"

"That damn father of yours betrayed our entire village! He put us at risk and you're no better!" a woman shouted angrily. Hisoka grabbed Taya's elbow and glared at the people, who were beginning to draw a crowd, some curious and others ready to join in.

Neji stepped in front of her, folding his arms across his chest and staring at them with a blank face. "If you have a problem, I suggest you take it up with the Hokage," he growled, his tone the only giveaway of his feelings. "I suggest you let us by without incident, because I can promise it won't go well for you."

"So now the Hyuuga are threatening the rest of us? Just to protect the daughter of that scum?" the man began to shout, before he was lifted into the air, collar gripped by a man in a bright green jumpsuit.

"Are you saying something insulting about my pupil?" Lee asked curiously, peering at the man as if surprised anyone could possibly think such things. "Because as her sensei, any complaints should be directed to me, you know," he added thoughtfully. He waited a moment before replacing the man on his feet. "Well?"

"N-no, Lee-san," the man stammered, taking a moment to regain his footing. He glanced over his shoulder to see the two Hyuuga men still standing stiff in front of their ward. He began to spit again, glanced at Lee's face and thought better of it before striding away, the woman following with muttered threats. The crowd dispersed after a few minutes, quickly losing interest.

"Taya-chan, I am so glad to see you safe and unharmed!" Lee cried, barreling forward. Neji and his cousin had the good sense to get out of the way before being trampled, leaving Taya to be swept up into another crushing hug.

_"Help!"_ she mouthed to the two men over Lee's shoulder, receiving only shrugs and did her best to glare while being choked and possibly having her spine broken in two.

"Please forgive me for not being there to protect you from such danger, my pupil! I will do a thousand push-ups with my nose! I will use raw cactus as a toothbrush! I will -"

"All those things sound really painful, Lee," she mumbled, awkwardly patting her sensei on the back. "Uhm…what about you just train me to be a splendid ninja?" she suggested, positive she was going to regret using those words as soon as they left her mouth. Unseen by her, Neji's jaw dropped and Hisoka had to turn around as his shoulders began to shake.

Lee was silent for a few seconds before bursting into tears once again, apparently making a valiant effort to cripple his only student. "I thought I would never hear you say those words, Taya-chan!" he sobbed. "I will do my best, I swear on my honor as Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast!" he announced.

"Doesn't he mean as the 'Green Spandex Jumpsuit-Wearing Crusader of Righteousness?" Hisoka whispered to Neji, finally taking pity on Taya's plight and moving forward to prod Lee in the shoulder. He ignored his cousin's snort and cleared his throat. "Lee-san, we're supposed to be taking Iijima-san to see the Hokage," he hinted. "And I think you're killing her," he added.

Taya was released so suddenly she almost fell backward, stumbling into someone and tilting her head up to see Neji staring down at her in amusement. "I am so sorry, Taya-chan!" Lee started again, but paused when Neji shook his head, having flash-stepped behind the girl to prevent any injuries when his friend finally let her go.

"Lee, we've got to get going. Are you going to come with us or stand in the street and draw even more of a crowd?" Neji asked, although there was no one to be seen. As soon as it was apparent Lee and Neji were both of the same opinion regarding the young woman who had previously been unknown to the majority of the village, people had scattered.

"I will come with you!" Lee decided cheerfully, Taya's groan being ignored. She was actually relieved her hyperactive sensei was still on her side, since she knew he was blindly loyal to the village and had worried he would misconstrue everything like everyone else seemed to be doing.

"Well, come on then," the Hyuuga said impatiently, taking Taya's elbow protectively as they resumed their brisk march to the Hokage's office.

* * *

It took almost two hours for Taya's interrogation by Tsunade and several ANBU of the Torture and Interrogation Force to end. Her escorts were forbidden entry, forced to wait in a separate room. The young woman squirmed nervously throughout the entire ordeal, tempted to summon Uhra and realizing how much trouble she would be in if she did so without permission. And so she sat, facing her Hokage and several ANBU interrogators, including Ibiki Morino himself.

"What's going to happen to Oishi, Hokage-sama?" Taya dared to ask, while the ANBU were conferring and Tsunade sat in her chair, looking displeased. The question drew the attention of the entire room and she started to shiver.

"He's going to be interrogated and most likely executed," Ibiki told her firmly. "He's a traitor."

"But he helped me!" she blurted out, unable to keep quiet. She wanted to punch Oishi's lights out for his behavior, but she didn't think he deserved death. "He tried to keep them away from me and helped me escape!" she protested, unable to meet the many stares directed at her.

"Iijima-san, we've interrogated him since he arrived," Tsunade began slowly, as if explaining a lesson to a slow student. "We simply cannot allow him to go free. Don't you understand that? Whatever good he did to you, that is far outweighed by his treason."

"But…but…"

"I'm sorry, Iijima-san, but the law is the law. You need to understand that," the Hokage finished, pity appearing on her face. Silence reigned before she took a breath. "Do you have anything else to say? I think we can safely determine that you aren't a traitor to Konoha at this point," she added, exchanging a quick glance with Ibiki first.

"He owes me!" Taya spat out suddenly, looking surprised at herself.

"Who?" Tsunade asked, momentarily confused.

"Oishi! He covered up my father's death and he said he was present when they killed him," she repeated, having told them all this earlier. "Doesn't he owe me reparation, under law?" she asked, lessons from her father slowly returning. Tsunade and Ibiki exchanged another glance, an amazed one this time, before returning their attention to the young woman.

"His death is reparation enough," Ibiki said curtly, but Taya shook her head.

"Not if I say so," she replied, growing more secure in her plan. "Under the law, I can do what I want with him until his debt is repaid," she continued, still looking desperate. "Right?" This came out without her realizing it and she winced.

"Iijima-san…this man betrayed the Village and you," Tsunade reminded her. "Are you seriously telling me you don't want him dead?"

"It won't do any good," she persisted. "I admit, I wanna beat the shit out of him," she was forced to add, "but he knows more about the Kyousei-shi than he's telling, I'm sure of it. He's stupid like that. And if he's alive, he can help fight them - he knows their jutsus and their leaders."

"He's told us all of that," Ibiki informed her. "He's useless."

Taya's heart began to sink, the glimmer of hope slowly dying. "But…he's my friend," she said softly, unable to think of any other arguments. Tsunade's face visibly softened and she sighed, resting her head in a hand. It was quiet in the room for a very long time and they all listened to the clock tick in growing nervousness before the Hokage lifted her head once more.

"I owe you reparation, Iijima-san," she announced. "Through your actions, inadvertent though they may have been, you alerted us to a grave enemy and provided us with a wealth of information that may save countless lives. In return, I will spare Oishi Kubota's life. He will remain in our dungeons for security reasons and to provide further information if I decide he has been less than forthcoming," Tsunade continued, ignoring Ibiki's choking. Taya's eyes widened to the point of bugging out, she was so surprised, and she instantly fell to her knees.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," she began, but was yanked to her feet by the woman.

"None of that," the Hokage said firmly, but a hint of a smile was on her lips. "You've caused me enough grief, young woman. I understand your sensei and escort are waiting, so I'll have one of the ANBU take you to them. You may visit Kubota when you wish, as long as there is an ANBU agent present at all times."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Thank you so much," Taya said breathlessly, unable to believe her good luck. Tsunade heaved a sigh and flopped back into her chair after the young woman was led from the room.

"What was that all about?" Ibiki demanded indignantly. "You can't be serious!"

"You heard me, Ibiki," Tsunade said curtly. "The girl's lost enough people. If she cares so much about the damn traitor, let him rot in the cells for all I care. As long as he doesn't cause any more trouble," she warned the man, who only nodded before striding from the room.

* * *

"How are you, Taya-chan?" Lee asked, rushing to the young woman as soon as she appeared in the doorway, looking exhausted. It was just beginning to dawn on her that she had gone head-to-head with her Hokage and survived and that was taking its toll. "You look exhausted!" he continued, frowning down at his pupil in concern.

"I feel like I'm going to faint," she managed, finding herself shoved in a seat before she could even finish.

"At least you survived," Hisoka joked, before wincing under glares from Neji and Lee both. "It was a joke," he grumbled in his defense, slouching back in his chair while rolling his eyes.

"I heard Ibiki was there," Neji remarked, his face carefully blank as Taya nodded, taking a minute to process the implications of that sentence.

"They didn't torture me, for Kami's sake!" she snapped, suddenly realizing what they were implying with their silence. "Honestly…" She mumbled and shook her head, giving them an equally-disgusted look.

"Just checking. Ibiki isn't known for his brownies and kisses," Hisoka replied, gaze flickering to the door as an ANBU reappeared. He didn't say anything, but gestured for the two Hyuuga to come out of the room. Taya was left alone with Lee in a moment, who was still pacing.

"Sorry it took so long," she apologized.

"What? It was not your fault, Taya-chan," Lee assured her with a sparkling grin. "Neji and I were speaking about resuming your training regime. You need it more than anything right now, it seems," he continued. She didn't protest, just groaned slightly.

"Somehow, I knew that was coming," she sighed, resigned to her fate. Neji strode in then, appearing anything but happy.

"Taya-san, I'm going to bring you to see Kubota. They've approved myself or Hisoka as an appropriate ANBU guard for your visits," he said through a set jaw. She winced, relieved when Lee dropped a hand on her shoulder.

"I shall accompany -"

"No. Lee, come by the compound tomorrow, we'll work out her schedule then. Hisoka already went home," Neji added, in what Taya thought to be an ominous tone. Lee peered at his teammate before deciding he wasn't in a murderous mood, as he turned to Taya-chan and treated her to another back-breaking hug.

"I will see you tomorrow, my pupil!" he told her cheerfully, before jogging out the door. She was left alone with a stern-looking Neji and started to squirm as he just stood there.

"If you're mad, you don't have to sulk," she muttered defiantly.

"Tsunade-sama told me why you wanted him to live," he said shortly. "I don't know how you can consider a man like that your _friend_." He spat the last word out with a frown.

"He isn't evil," she shot back. "And he taught me those jutsus to help - and he did his best. I don't know…it didn't seem right to just kill him," she finished lamely, staring down at the floor. She looked back to the Hyuuga when she heard a sigh and saw in surprise he looked tired, not angry.

"You're too soft," he muttered, before returning her stare. "Come on, I have better things to do with my time than this," he snapped, turning on his heel and forcing her to run after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary; Warning; Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

And after a long wait, here's the next chapter! I never planned on this story being so long and involved and I see it only getting longer before it ends. I'm honestly enjoying writing it, so I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

"I saved your sorry ass," Taya informed Oishi shortly after arriving in the prison cells. He was currently the only guest, tucked away in the farthest corner from the door. Neji remained a safe distance away, eying the man with disdain.

"You mean they were going to kill me?" he squeaked, shooting to his feet and out of the bout of self-pity they had found him in.

"Yes, stupid," she replied curtly. "You're a traitor, or did you forget that? Tsunade-sama said the only reason she even listened to me was because I helped out, even if it was by mistake," she continued, sounding embarrassed.

"You should be grateful. Taya-san could have been thrown in there for conspiracy," Neji interrupted, sounding angrier than before. Taya glanced over at him and quickly backed away from the bars when the Hyuuga strode up to stare down at Oishi. "So I suggest you remember why you're still alive, because if it was up to anyone else in this village, you'd be hanging by now," he said through set teeth. "And she's being marked as a traitor because of her father and your stupidity, so count your blessings you're behind those bars and not out here."

_"Where did that come from?" _she wondered in amazement. Oishi echoed her thoughts, actually backing up to the wall away from Neji.

"Where the hell did the come from, Hyuuga-san?" he demanded. "You don't have to sound like it's so personal!"

"My family is tied up in this and it is," Neji continued, visibly calming down as he took a few deep breaths. "If I find out you've tricked us or held back information, I'll personally see you have a slow, painful death," he promised, glancing at Taya as he stepped away.

"Uh…feel better?" she asked weakly, receiving only a blank stare in return. Blinking a few times, having no idea what to do about that scene, she instead returned her attention to Oishi. "I'll probably come every few days, Lee is going to start my training up again," she said awkwardly, feeling suddenly like she had heat boring through her head. Sure enough, she turned and Neji was staring at her solemnly.

"You'd better just go, Taya-chan," Oishi sighed. "I'll be here, got nothing else to do." He laughed hollowly, shrugging as he grinned. "Don't forget to surprise Lee-san with the jutsus I taught you in Sunagakure, I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Thrilled." She was forced to agree with a returning grin before quickly turning and striding from the room, suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on her. Neji shot Oishi another warning stare before stalking after her, nodding curtly at the ANBU guard posted there.

* * *

"You left in a hurry," he remarked, catching up to her once they were outside. Taya shrugged, suddenly feeling awkward with him.

"And you got a little pissy," she replied shortly. "I had the feeling you didn't want to hang around any longer, so I thought a quick visit was best," she continued without glancing over at the Hyuuga, whose expression was completely and carefully blank.

"Hisoka will take you from now on," he finally said. "He was in my squad and I trusted him. I suppose I'm angrier than I realized at being betrayed in such a manner," he admitted sourly. Taya made a noise that could have been agreement before they fell silent once more. A few people stared at them as they made their way down the street, but no one dared to bother her again. Until a certain blonde ninja appeared, a wide grin on his face.

"Glad you're both back safe!" he announced, wearing his usual khaki pants with a long-sleeved black zippered shirt under an orange short-sleeved long coat, black flames swirling on the bottom and collar. It was no secret he would be the next Hokage and those old enough to remember his father were startled by the resemblance. "I was hoping to find you guys sooner, but your uncle has everything under lock and key," he grumbled, fitting in-between the two and slinging an arm around both.

"How've you been, Naruto-kun?" Taya asked, unable to restrain a grin at the young man's cheerfulness. "Staying out of trouble? Haruno-san isn't chasing you again, is she?" she asked, checking around for the pink-haired kunoichi, unable to forget one incident when Naruto had apparently broken something of Sakura's.

"Nope! Not this time," he added with a wince. "I thought I'd treat you guys to ramen. You earned it, after all, and it's been a while since we got to have lunch," he continued cheerfully. "Whaddya say, Neji? C'mon!" He choked the Hyuuga, who rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"All right, fine. We didn't have any plans anyway," Neji grumbled.

"Oh! Were you two on a date?" Naruto asked, looking surprised and a bit worried he had interrupted something. Both of them turned red, Taya shaking her head so violently it could fall off, while Neji stared straight ahead.

"What? No!" she protested loudly. "We were leaving the Hokage's office," she continued, coughing as she resumed her normal tone, ears still pink. "I had to get questioned all morning," she grumbled. Naruto, reassured he wasn't interrupting something, nodded solemnly.

"That's no fun. You definitely earned a meal, then. Granny can be brutal," he agreed, ignoring Taya's shocked expression as he referred to the Hokage so casually. "So let's go, grumpy!" Naruto cheered, dragging Neji along after them.

* * *

Hiashi looked up as his daughter strode into the room. For all her apparent meekness and gentleness, he was well aware that her relationship with the Kyuubi had strengthened her a great deal. She had a will of steel and power that frightened many people who knew of it; she was a formidable foe in both politics and fighting, as she still served as an ANBU for the Hokage.

"Is there something you need, Hinata?" he asked patiently, as his daughter slid the door shut and turned to face him soberly.

"I'd like to know why you're so insistent on keeping Iijima-san in our compound, much less our lives," she began. "As well as why you have decided Neji-chan is an appropriate guard for her, despite their fighting."

Hiashi blinked, having expected another topic of interest, but quickly regained his composure. Gesturing for his daughter to sit, he rested his chin on the back of his hands and peered at her. "You are well aware of Neji's talents with the Byakugan," he said. She nodded slightly, impatient. "And I know you are aware of Iijima-san's interesting talent. She claims it was merely chance it was passed down on her from her father, but I've done a little research and discovered that her eidetic memory is something that has been passed down in her father's family for at least eight generations."

"So you believe it is a kekkei-genkai?" Hinata checked. Her father nodded and it only took her a split-second to put the pieces together. "So you want her to marry into the clan. A Byakugan user with the ability to memorize jutsus instantly would be a powerful addition to the family," she realized, keeping her tone neutral. "And as Neji-chan is one of the most powerful Byakugan users, he would be ideal, am I correct?"

"He isn't in the main branch - marriage outside of the clan to someone from a less-than-prominent family would not cause as much trouble as if a member of our branch did," Hiashi said, confirming her words with a nod. "Besides, their fighting is like an old married couple's already. But just in case your worries are founded, I installed Hisoka as her escort when Neji is unavailable," he continued smoothly.

"So, you're arraigning a marriage for the girl under the guise of protecting her?" Hinata asked, unable to keep her surprise completely checked this time.

"I only found out about the kekkei-genkai after she had been kidnapped," Hiashi informed her. "I did take her in to pay a debt I owed to her father, traitor that he is. The fact that she can be of further use to us is a happy coincidence, I assure you. If I had known her talent was a kekkei-genkai from the beginning, she would not be learning solely taijutsu. As it's too late to change her training regimen now, she will merely have to adapt."

"Does Neji-chan know about this?" Hinata demanded. "I can't imagine he'll be very pleased with the idea, father! What about Hisoka?" she added quickly. Her cousin was indeed a member of the main branch, but so distantly related it would be of even less consequence than Neji marrying someone so far down the social ladder as Taya Iijima.

"Neji does not know, yet," her father admitted. "Hisoka suspects something, of course, but he likes the girl and has no objections if it doesn't work out with your genius cousin. I'd prefer you not say anything to either of them," he added with a warning glance towards his daughter.

"I won't," she replied shortly, getting to her feet. "I just hope you're sure of the people you're manipulating this time, father. This may not end as well as you think it will if things get out of hand," she warned him, reaching the door.

"And how do you think this could get out of hand?" he repeated curiously. She cast him a wry look that suggested he knew even less about romance and women than she previously thought before leaving without another word. Hiashi frowned and returned to his papers, wondering if he should implement yet another fail-safe should his daughter prove to be right.

* * *

_"Thank Kami that's over,"_ Neji thought in relief, taking the young woman back to the compound after a long meal with the Kyuubi. Naruto had spared no expense for Neji's dignity, taking every opportunity to tease the Hyuuga about going on a date with Taya. _"I swear, if he wasn't engaged to Hinata…"_ he swore, sighing.

Taya glanced up at him curiously. She knew Naruto's teasing had gotten under Neji's skin, but she had thought the Hyuuga would be used to it after all these years. Shrugging, she kept her opinion to herself and kept herself busy looking at the shops they passed. It was already growing dark and they were all closed, but the windows were lit up for passers-by. "We're just taking the long way back home, aren't we," she stated in amusement. Naruto had offered to go back with them, as he was picking Hinata up for a date, but Neji had flatly stated they had other business to attend to.

"Of course," he replied calmly. She shook her head in disbelief before something caught her eye and she veered off the street to peer into a storefront. The store itself was already closed, but the display on front was lit up bright enough for Neji to see what she was looking at. It was a pair of fingerless leather gloves, black with chakra-storing stones on each knuckle.

"That's so cool, I didn't know they made stuff like this," she said, after realizing he was behind her. "What are the stones for?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she tried to read the price and groaning once she made it out.

"They store chakra so the user has a backup source during a fight," Neji explained. "You could store someone else's chakra for misdirection techniques, but those are advanced jutsus. A taijutsu user would use the stones to store their own chakra. Since taijutsu doesn't use much, you would have a store of it for any large or sudden genjutsus or ninjutsus you might need to perform during a fight."

"That's pretty cool," Taya admitted, leaning back away from the case with a reluctant sigh. "Maybe I'll save up for it. With the stipend your family gives me and any payment I might get from missions…that'll take about…four years." She grimaced, only half-joking, and turned away from the glass reluctantly.

"We should get back to the compound before it gets much later," he remarked, not having any comments regarding her mathematic skills.

"Won't it be easier for you to sneak me in unnoticed the later it is?" she replied curiously, having already figured out another reason why the Hyuuga hadn't wanted to return home with Naruto. The loud ninja would only bring more attention to the fact that Taya was there, something that they were trying to avoid for the time being .

"Doesn't mean I want to be out late," was the curt answer and she made a face at his back as she followed him down the street. "You do remember I can see when you do that," he stated.

"And I still think it's creepy," she retorted, folding her arms stubbornly and keeping close to the Hyuuga as it grew darker out.

* * *

Shizune frowned stubbornly, regarding the Hokage's latest plan as foolish. "Milady, Kumogakure is a dangerous place," she protested. "You can't expect a mission like this to end well."

"I can and do," Tsunade informed her with a stern glare. "Neji and his team have a one-hundred percent success rate on all missions."

"They can't all go!" the woman protested in alarm. "The other ninja will recognize Hyuuga-san immediately! And sending in such a large squad of ANBU will most definitely attract the attention of the Raikage, which defeats the purpose of the goal."

"I'm not stupid, Shizune." The Hokage set her teeth and glared at her assistant. "I expect to see Neji and the others in here first thing in the morning for their mission briefing, understand? I won't expect any excuses, either!" she shouted, sensing what the other woman was planning. Her assistant ran from the room, temporarily cowed by the Hokage's shouting. Tsunade turned to the window and sighed, hoping she was right in her assumptions.

* * *

"You have to stay in your own bed," Neji explained patiently, trying to untangle himself from the knot of woman and blankets he had woken up to. She mumbled something incoherent and clutched his sleeve tighter, head buried under a pillow.

_"It's a wonder she doesn't smother herself like that,"_ he thought wryly, sighing again as he attempted to pull away. He succeeded after a few minutes, almost falling to the floor when Taya abruptly released her grip to roll over. Grumbling, the Hyuuga stalked into the bathroom, locking the door for good measure.

For her part, Taya was dimly aware of an annoying voice nagging her, but rolling over had seemed to stop it. Relieved, she managed to get a bit more time in her half-asleep state before she was suddenly whirled around and tossed onto the floor, neatly removed from her blankets.

"What the hell?" she stammered, sitting upright to see a smug Neji standing by the bed, wet hair plastered to his bare back. Being female, she took a long moment to take in the sight of a bare-chested Neji Hyuuga before blinking and jumping to her feet. "What'd you throw me for?" she demanded, trying to straighten her clothes out.

"I'm not going to wake up every morning with you in my bed!" Neji informed her shortly, less annoyed than he sounded. The woman looked rather pathetic and he found it hard to get truly angry with her when she made that face. "It's not decent!"

"We're both clothed! I hate sleeping on the floor," Taya shot back. She looked as if she was going to say something else, then shut her mouth again for a moment. "Either I get a damn bed or you get a bedmate. Period," she continued, giving him a glare that was impressive considering her hair was in her eyes. He sighed theatrically, running his hand over his face.

"Fine. I'll talk to uncle about moving you into your own room. Or at least getting another futon in here," he grumbled, realizing he was losing the battle when Uhra appeared on his mistress' shoulders, smug as ever.

"Is he doing inappropriate things to you, Taya?" the weasel demanded, not sounding entirely unhappy about the prospect. Two sets of jaws dropped open and Taya turned a bright red.

"_What_?" she demanded, voice shrill. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Uhra? No! Nothing!" The weasel popped out of of existence in the next second, Taya grumbling to herself as she picked herself off the floor, straightening her rumpled clothes. Neji's head turned as a falcon appeared on the windowsill, a letter tied to its leg. Sighing, he took the note and shooed the bird away, reading the note as Taya scurried away to the bathroom for her own shower.

* * *

When she returned, dressed in her usual kunoichi outfit and her hair pinned back, Neji was gone. Hisoka was leaning against the door, dressed in an ANBU uniform and looking inordinately cheerful. His long hair was in a braid down his back and his mask was on the side of his head, but other than that he looked eerily like Neji. Taya sighed and peered at him.

"Let me guess. I have to go meet Lee-san to see what new torture he can come up with for me," she started, but the Hyuuga shook his head.

"Nope. Neji and his squad are being assigned a mission, so you'll stay in his room alone for the time being. Uncle decided it was best," he told her. "And you're being assigned to an actual squad, as the fourth member. The jonin in charge is Juro Hizama. He's pretty tough and has no sense of humor whatsoever, but the Hokage trusts him. The other two members are both chuunin like you, Gera Kondo and Akita Ishii. They've been a three man squad for some time, so they probably won't be happy with you."

"Then why am I going?" she protested, realizing the Hyuuga had led her out of the room and almost had them out of the compound while he talked. _"Wow, he's good,"_ she was forced to admit, since he hadn't even had to grab her elbow to lead her.

"Because the Hokage wants you to get some experience working with a squad. You can practice your jutsus more and learn how to work with others in a fight," he explained. He looked disgruntled, as if he didn't like the idea either, but had no say in anything. "They're catching up on training in the woods around the village, so you'll stay with them. Think of it like a camping trip. You'll be close to enough to the village that nothing will happen," he added, as she opened her mouth to object. She shut it again in a thin line, grimacing at the idea of having to put up with what sounded like an unpleasant situation.

"I'm doomed," she moaned, dropping her head as she followed him out onto the streets. They were pointedly ignored this time, although Hisoke draped an arm around her shoulders just in case. He shrugged, unable to offer much solace.

"Probably. But try to make the best of it, at least you won't be doing thousands of laps around the compound for a while," he pointed out. She managed a weak grin, although that would have been preferable to most anything.

* * *

Juro Hizama, she quickly realized, did not like her. That was probably quite an understatement, but she didn't want to assign the feeling 'hate' to him quite yet. He was muscular for a ninja, wearing a typical jonin outfit, black hair tucked under a backwards hitai-ate. He watched her with narrowed eyes that matched his hair, not having said as Hisoka introduced her. The orders from the Hokage had clearly rubbed him the wrong way and he remained staring at her well after the Hyuuga left.

The two chuunin weren't much better. Both were older than her and more experienced, clearly having no use for a rookie on their squad. Ger Kondo proved to be a man even more muscled than his sensei, his brown hair cropped close and his outfit revealing most of his muscles. Akita Ishii was tall and slender, her kimono cut to provide the maximum amount of movement while her long hair flowed free, which seemed impractical to Taya. She winced under their combined stares, swallowing as her 'sensei' cleared his throat.

"Let's see what you can do then, shall we? Akita, you go first," he ordered.


End file.
